To Be Charmed
by LostLittleGirl90
Summary: Crossover with the Tv series CHARMED. Very strange plot really, but Paige H comes to Hogwarts, and evil seems to tag along, making life as a teenage Charmed One harder than expected.
1. Newbie

A/N: This is a crossover with Charmed. I don't own the characters from the show or the characters from the HP books. J.K.Rowling owns HP and I think it's Constance M. Burge who made Charmed.

**Chp.1**

**Newbie  
**

It was September the 1.st, around 12 a.m.

17 year old Paige (Matthews) Halliwell was sitting in a compartment onboard the Hogwarts Express thinking about her current situation. After Prues death she had learned all about her legacy and her powers. Powers, which she was unable to control properly. Things would fly her way with out her wanting them, and unwilling orbing would happen during the middle of the night.

Then she got a letter from Hogwarts, offering her help with her powers. She would attend two classes; Potions, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. And she would also receive training with Dumbeldor.

Paige stretched her body yawning, she had arrived in London 36 hours earlier, and was still jet-laged. She grabbed her headphone and listened to the newest Brandy Cd, unaware of two gray orbes watching her.

Draco Malfoy stood leaning in the doorframe of the compartment, his eyes carefully examining the girl. Her singing was beatifull, almost as beatifull as her. He had never seen her before, she was probably the new girl from America, Prof. McGonagall had filled him in on it at the Head meeting.

"Found this years first victim already, Malfoy?" asked an all to farmiliar voice from behind him.

"Potter" he hissed.

"Nice to see you too Malfoy." He turned his eyes to the compartment. "Hmmmm..." She was abselutley stunning he thought to himself.

"Hmmm? Whatever happened to your dear little Granger?"

Harry glared at him.

Paige stopped singing. Her attention had turned to two boys in the door way, one with bleach blond hair, the other raven. Both stood about 1.87 above the ground, and both were yelling all kinds of insults at each other.

"Umm, excuse me..." she tried carefully.

No answer.

"Umm, hello?"

They didn't even look at her.

"HEY! YOU MIND SHUTING UP! Jeez, your acting like two year olds!"

Silence.

Ahhh, finally.

The two boys stared blankly at her.

"Okay..." This is really weird.

She closed the door quickly, trying to avoid more akwardness.

The two boys gave each other one last glear, before Harry made his way down the corridor.

He opened the door to his compartment, were he was greeted by his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly.

"Hey baby," Hermione said and gave him a peak on the cheek, while Ron made a face like he was gonna throw up.

They started dating last year, Ron was dating Paravati, but ever since they broke up he lost all sense of romance.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I ran into Malfoy..." He started, but was cut of by Ron

"Typicall of that git to try to ruin our last year!"

Hermione gave Ron an annoyed look. "You were saying?"

"Nothing... But I found your newbie. I'd hurry before Malfoy gets her."

Paige was staring out the window at the beautifull surroundings the train passed. She turned around as the door opened and in came the blond boy she had been yelling at a couple of minuettes. He satt down in front of her.

She looked at him, and he looked right back at her.

"I don't think we got off the right way earlier. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. I'm supposed to show you around the school.

She just nodded. "I'm Paige."

She looked at him again. He seemed to have nice body from were she was sitting. You could make out his stomach muscels through his dark green T-Shirt, even dough it wasn't a very tight T-Shirt. His hair was long, it feel into his eyes, which were a grey with a hint of blue. She couldn't remember ever seeing someone with grey eyes.

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Ummm, why were you arguing with that guy?"

"That's a preety long story..." He was cut of by a boy with flaming red hair.

"...which you'll probably twist and turn into the furthest thing from the truth."

She moved to the same side as Draco as a girl and the raven haired boy followed. They all satt down in front of her. She looked confused at Draco.

"Ummm...who are you?" Her eyes darted from one to the other wondering who would speak up first.

"OH! Sorry! Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. This" She pointed to the redhead "Is Ron Weasley, and this" She pointed at the raven haired boy "is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you..." She stopped and yawned "Sorry! I'm just really jet-laged. I'm Paige."

"Yeah, McGonagall told us about you at the Head meeting. You're gonna love it at Hogwarts, it's THE greatest place ever."

"Oh, always thought that was the librar... HEY! Was that nessecary!" Hermione just smacked the back of Rons head. Paige laughed silently, so did Draco. 'Cute laugh' He thought.

"Oh, shut up ferret boy!" Ron was obviously pissed of. "That hurt..." he mutered silently to Hermione.

Paige laughed some more, "Ferret boy?" Laugh "This I gotta hear."

"Yeah, it's really funny. See in fourth year..."

"We don't need to hear it, Granger."

"Oh, yes we do." Paige looked at Hermione "Spill."

"Okay, so anyway, in our fourth year out DADA teacher, Moody, well he sorta transfigured Malfoy into a ferret."

Harry and Ron were laughing loudly as the memories all came back, "A...White...Bouncing...Ferret!" Paige now joined in on the laughing. Draco sat there, looking very annoyed. Paige looked at him sympathetically "Don't worry, I'm sure you were a very cute ferret." Once again Ron acted like he was gonna throw up. Harry and Hermione just continued laughing. Draco satt there glaring at the Trio, but was extremly amazed by what Paige had said.

They spent their time talking civily to each other, Draco still couldn't belive it, about all their favoritte _muggle_ things. They had loads of things in common, all of them, movies, books, music, well except for Hermiones liking of Britney and Jessica Simpson (AN: Hope I don't offend anyone.) were Paige faked the same puking face as Ron. Then the conversation moved in on the one thing Paige dreaded: _Magic._

"So, what school did you transfer from?" Hermione asked with great intrest, "I've heard the American School of Sorcery is amazing."

"Well, actually..." Paige was getting really uncomfortable, she kept shifting in her seat. "I've never been to a wizard school before."

They all gaped at her.

"Never? But you're a witch, right?" Harry looked at her confused.

"Yeah, but that's 'cos everyone in my family is, well atleast on my moms side. And my dad is, sorta..."

"So, you're a pureblood then?" Rons eyes were looking her up and down.

"A what?" Paige was seriously confused 'God, what have I goten myself into?'

"Well, there are purebloods, who have had magic in their blood forever, then muggle-borns, who are _WITCHES_ but with muggle parents." Hermione stated matter-of-factly, and glared at Malfoy as she emphasized the word 'witches'.

"Ummm, I still don't get it. What are muggles?"

"Non-magic people" Harry cut in, remembering when Hagrid first told him all this.

"And if your parents were witch/wizard, and your bloodline, then you're a pureblood. If not you're a muggel-born"

"A mudblood" Hermione said in a shaky voice.

Paige let it all sink in. "Well, that's just plain stupid and confusing." She sighed, she thought these people would be different. She hated the way "muggels" judged wiccans, but these people were even worse. They all preformed magic, yet they judge each other based on their bloodlines. "You're right..."Draco muttered hoping no-one heard him.

"Well, I 'spose you don't know what quidditch is either?"

"I have no clue, why, what is it?"

"Just the greatest sport EVER!" Ron said with enthusiasm

"Oh, no!" Hermione whined "You got them started, they'll never stop!"

Paige laughed, then caught Malfoys eye and gave him a small smil. She heard what he said...

AHHHH! New story! Tihi, I love the plot I have for this story.

But Please give me your opinions! Please!

I have a far angstyer one, where Paige gets all three charmed powers, and it's really darkish.

Okay, Hugz


	2. Gryffindor

AN: Second Chappie!!!! Yay! I wrote it on the same day!

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter.

**Chp.2**

**Gryffindor**

Paige walked up the stone floor of Hogwarts, with Draco and Hermione by her side, talking about what would happen next, they were going to show her to the entrance of the Great Hall were she'd meet Prof. McGonagall.

She was nervous. God, was this _really_ necessary??? They stopped in front of two big doors, an old lady standing in front. Her hair was in a tight bun, she wore glasses, and her dress was simple.

"Ms.Halliwell, welcome to Hogwarts." She said. Her voice was pretty emotionless, but kind enough for a teacher

"Thanks."

She turned around to the two others.

"Mr.Malfoy, Ms.Granger, you can go inside."

"Good luck." He muttered and followed Hermione through the doors.

'Thanks, I'll need it.' The professor turned back to her.

"I don't know what you said to them" her voice became more casual "but I hope it lasts, I have never seen those two get along."

Paiges smile faded as the doors opened and the Great Hall was revealed. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"Come now dear, they're all waiting."

She opened her eyes and followed Prof. McGonagall.

Everyone was looking at her. Everyone.

Some of them were whispering things, others just stared at her. She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting together at one of the tables, they were smiling at her. At the Slytherin table across the room, she saw Draco smiling at her aswell, she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

In front of her was another long table were all the teachers were seated. An old man stood up in the middles as she got closer. He had a very long white beard and glasses as well, shaped like half-moons. And right in front of him was a chair with a large, worn-out hat. She stopped in front of it and then....

"_Ahhh, more students_."

Paige jumped in surprise. There were some laughs in the Hall.

"Don't be startled, Ms.Halliwell, he won't bite."

Paige looked up at the old man, and saw him smiling at her with a twinkle in his eyes.' McGonagall moved the hat and gestured for her to sit. Paige did what she said without hesitation. 'The sooner this is over, the better.'

"_Well, what do we have here? Another Halliwell! Ahhhh, I remember sorting your mother. Quite a head that one. Ahhh, so many of the same traits. What will I do with you?"_

"_You have her wits. But the attitude, oh such a typical American teen rebel..."_

'Am not!'

"_Oh, yes you are. The fear hasn't taken over yet, so you act unlike yourself to get away from it."_

"Do you have to read my mind out loud?" She asked in a whisper.

"_Hmmm, a lot of power. Yes, you have great amounts of power. Is that what you fear, yourself? Hmmm, maybe so. But I still have to sort you somewhere. But where? You could fit anywhere."_

'OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod'

"_Hmmm, how about GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Yes!" She jumped of the chair and made her way towards the cheering table of Gryffindors.

She sat down next to Hermione who gave her a hug.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Ron shouted over the endless cheering

"Thanks!" She looked over at the Slytherin table. They all looked a bit pissed that another student had gone to Gryffindor. She met Dracos eyes; he was still smiling at her.

* * *

Paige made her way towards the Gryffindor table. She was tired, she had circle under her eyes and her body was sore. She had been up really late with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco up in the Head Dorm. And she had been orbing all over school in her sleep. Thank God she had her own dorm, Dumbledore thought her power might startle the others.

"Sleep well?" Hermione eyed her carefully

"Oh yeah, totally" She tried to be sarcastic.

"Well, you look tiered." Ron shot in

Hermione and Paige looked at him and shook their heads

A large Barn-Owl landed in-front of them carrying four pieces of paper.

"Oh! Schedules."

"What's your first class?" She asked them

"Double Charms with Huffelpuff, you?"

She handed Hermione her schedule. She looked at it and gaped.

Harry and Ron leaned over the table and stared at the schedule.

They were silent for a while. "Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm, how come you only have DADA classes and Potions?"

"Well,......... Honestly, I don't know. "

"That is so unfair! Look how much free time you get!"

"Yeah, but she still has to take Potions"

"Is that bad?"

"YES!" they all shouted in unison.

People from the other tables looked at them strangely.

The four of them laughed.

"Okay, I have to ask, why is it SO terrible?"

"Because it's with Snape, and the Slytherins." Ron said annoyed.

"So?"

"He is totally partial! He takes points from the Gryffindors without any reason, gives points to the Slytherins without them deserving them, and he always hated us."

"It can't be that bad" She looked at the two others. "Can it?" They nodded.

"Oi......."

".....turn your books to page 68." Snapes cold voice rung through the cold dungeon which was the potions classroom. Draco looked at the door for Paige. She was late, not the best way for her first lesson with Snape. He looked over to the Trio, they didn't seem to know where she was either.

"....The potion will be tested at the end of the class ...." The door opened, everyone turned their gaze to it.

"Ahhh, Ms.Halliwell, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."

"I got kinda lost." She tried to be as polite as possible

"10 points from Gryffindor" His voice was cold and emotionless

"Wh....." she looked at Hermione, she had one finger over her lips.

"Yes, Ms.Halliwell?"

"Nothing....."

"Very well, sit down."

She walked over to the only empty seat, right next to Draco.

"Good morning." He noticed her fiddling in her book "its page 68."

"Thanks. Morning to you too." She looked up at the black board then at him again "Is he always like this? Or is it just a morning thing?"

"Nope, it's more of a Gryffindor thing."

"Oh joy....... God I'll never survive this place."

He went and got their ingredients.

"Hey don't worry about it, this is normal, be thankful you're not Longbottom."

He looked over to the other end of the classroom. She followed his gazed to the brown haired boy sitting with Hermione. "He's been making his life hell since first year."

She looked at him, her eyes a bit wider. "Why?" she whispered.

"'Cos he's a Gryffindor, and a klutz, but"

BANG!

Paige almost jumped out of her chair, she was the only one who reacted to the explosion. No one else as much as flinched.

She looked at Draco. He just shook his head.

Hermione and Neville were covered in a green substance.

Snape took 25 points from Gryffindor.

Draco looked back at her "Daily routine"

AN:  
Second Chapter!  
Please Reveiw!!! plz plz plz

Hugz


	3. Maybe

AN: Thanks to **Anna-Nanna**for reviewing my stories.

And **FortuneFaded6**, yeah Paige is my favourite on Charmed, and how can one not love Draco? Lol...  
Anyways, third chappie!

**Chp.3**

**Maybe Not**

The sun was rising over the lake; it was 6.30 a.m., Saturday the 8th of September. Paige was sitting by the lake, admiring the suns reflection on the water. Music was flowing trough her ears, her mind was soaring. She loved it out here. It took her mind off everything else. She had only been in school for a week, and she would already do anything to get out. Potions was a living nightmare, and her DADA classes were weirder than imagined. Wands and spells? That's not what she expected. Honestly, she couldn't see how any of it would help her. She let out a sigh and stared up at the castle that would be her new home until June and saw owls were arriving with letters. 'A bit early isn't it?' she thought and looked down at her watch. "SHIT!" It was 8 o'clock already. 'What happened? Did I fall asleep?!' She grabbed her bag and ran into the Great Hall. She was supposed to meet Hermione for some extensive guiding around Hogsmead. Something about a pub and goblins, and butterbeer. 'I really hope she'll let that one slip.' (AN: The name just threw me completely of it.)

THUD!

Paige landed on the floor.

"AUU! Watch it will ya?!"

She glared up at the person she ran into.

"Sorry," he reached out his hand and pulled her up. "You okay, Paige?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she looked into the persons eyes "Draco?"

"No, the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Ha ha ha, really funny." Her voice was sarcasm at its best.

"So, where's the fire? It's 8.15 and you're already running around."

"No, I was supposed to meet Hermione at breakfast and then she'd show me around Hogsmead. She'll probably freak if I'm late."

"Yeah, that sounds like the Granger I know."

She looked at him questioning. "You know you're gonna have to tell me about it sooner or later."

He gave her an innocent look. "Now, what would you be talking about Ms. Paige?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Why you guys don't get along. Well, usually don't."

"Maybe, Maybe not. I've got to go. I'll probably see you in Hogsmead. Bye"

"Yeah, see ya." She was a bit disappointed. She wished they would just tell her. 'God, what are they hiding?"

She made her way into the Great Hall.

"Hey 'Mione, had a good sleep?" She sat down next to her.

"Mhmm." She seemed to be somewhere else.

"Hey, 'Mione, you still with us?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm here." She snapped back to reality.

"_Okay_, so how are we getting to this place?"

"Oh, there are carriages that take us there. What time is it?"

"Umm, almost 8 thirty. Listen are you sure you're okay? 'Cos if you're not, I'll go by myself. You should rest if you feel bad." Paige's voice was filled with concern for her new friend. Then Harry came walking into the Hall, wearing the same look as Hermione.

Paige and her exchanged looks. And realization hit Paige "Ohhh, I suppose you feel amazing, huh?"

"Totally...."

* * *

"You have to!"

"Come on, it won't hurt you!"

"Seriously, it's great!"

The four of them (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Paige) were sitting in a corner stall at the Three Broomsticks. The Trio was urging her to try their favourite drink; Butterbeer.

"You guys, I _really _think I'll survive without it!"

'God, please don't make me.'

"You'll love it, I swear." Hermione looked at her pleadingly.

"Please.....?"

'God, how I hate it when people use puppy eyes on me.'

".........okay"

'NOOOOOOO, why do I always give in?!'

She stared reluctantly at the cup, then grabbed it and swallowed.

They all looked at.

"Well?" Ron asked with great interest.

"Hmm, suppose it's not that bad. I still prefer Coke."

"Not that bad?!" They all seemed pretty shocked. "Harry, we have to give her some kind of punishment." Ron gave him a mischievous look.

"Hmm, how 'bout locking her in the library?" They all laughed.

"God, you three are crazy, you know that. God, locked in the library, I'm shacking." Paige said recovering from laughing.

"Yeah, you're right. Hermione'd probably be happy if we'd lock her in there."

"You know Ron, you've really got me wrong. I really am not a library person anymore. I'm just misjudged." Her voice was joking.

"Misjudged, hah!" They all turned to the person with the high-pitched voice. "You're a Mudblood if I ever saw one."

"Fuck off, Parkinson."

"Aww, protecting your little Mudblood slut are we, Potter?"

Paige got out of her chair and stood in front of Pansy. Ron and Hermione were to busy holding Harry back. Paige was a good 10 cm taller than her.

"What's your problem?" Her voice was filled with anger. "What's she ever done to you?"

"Oh, you poor, naïve thing." Ugh, was her voice annoying. She sounded like a kindergarten teacher trying to talk to a little kid. Only far more high-pitched. "It's not what she's done, it's what she _is."_

"You bitch." Paiges voice was calm and silent, but so angry and hate-filled; Pansy would be dead if it could kill. She looked at the others. "Let's get out of here." None of them thought twice of it. They were up at the school before they knew it.

Paige sat on Hermione's bed in the Head Dorm, trying to comfort her distressed friend.

"God, I hate her!" Tears were streaming down her face. "I've never done a thing to make her hate me, never. "

"Oh, 'Mione, don't let her get to you, so she's a 'Pureblood', she's still an ugly bitch. You on the other hand, you're kind, caring, _smart,_ and you have a boyfriend who loves and adores you."

"Yeah, but still...."

"No buts. Listen if I could give you one piece of advice to live your life after it's to only hate the once you love, 'cos no-one else is worth your time or energie."

Hermione stood up and looked at her.

"You know what, you're absolutely right!" Her voice had re-gained it's confidence.

Paige got up aswell.

"Of course I'm right!"

They both laughed a bit.

"But I still hate her."

"Okay I can live with that, I hate her too anyways. So what's your first class on Monday?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, why?"

"I think a day of normalness would do me good. If you can call this place normal." Hermione smile grew wider. "I'll go talk to Dumbledore now. See ya at dinner?"

* * *

"Alright, in terdays class yer all gon' continue yer work from last tym." Hagrids voice was loud, but rather unclear. She didn't have a clue about what they did last time. Thankfully Harry, Ron and Hermione knew what they were doing.

"I'm so glad Dumbeldore let you do this!"

"Yeah, me to Hermy. Oh come on, it's not a bad nick name!"

"Yes, it is. I hate it. Grawp used to call me that."

"Grawp?"

"Hagrids...umm, 'little' brother."

They all leaned in close and told her the story. There was an occasional 'Wow' or 'Seriously?'.

The rest of the class passed easily, un-eventfull.

They were walking through the castel where they were greeted by Blaise Zabini

"Well, if it isn't the Golden Trio, and the newbie Freak."

"What do you want, Zabini?" Harry glared at him.

"Trust me Potter, it's not you I wan't. But you on the other hand" He eyed Paige all over. It made her feel quite uncomfortable.

"Get a life." She retorted

"What ever you say, babe." He took a step closer and whispered "I'll see you later." And then, to Paige's shock and horror, he grabbed her ass.

She pushed him hard in the chest.

"DONT EVER TOUCH ME!"

"I'd be carefull if I were you, wouldn't want people to know your little secret, now would you?"

She glared at him. "Let's go you guys."

The three of them looked at her in confusment, Ron and Harry had been ready to kick Blaise's ass, but she wanted to get as far away from Blaise as possible.

So they went off to their next class, leaving Blaise alone in then hallway, well almost alone.

Suddenly, he was pushed up against the wall.

"Don't you dare hurt her Zabini. Is that clear?" The voice was calm, but threatening.

"You care about her. Is this possible, the Great Draco Malfoy, caring about someone?"

"Don't you dare hurt her." He hissed before walking of to Potions.

* * *

AN: Okay, so how does Blaise know? Well you'll find out soon enough.

Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Secrets

AN: Okay, 4th chapter.

Thanks to **FortuneFaded6** for reviewing again. I hope you like this chapter!

**Chp.4**

**Secrets**

When Paige walked out of the Potions classroom her mind was somewhere else. Did Blaise really know?

'He could be making it up just to bug me. Maybe I should talk to Piper and Phebs.'

It would be terrible if he knew. No one was supposed to know.

'I wish I could just tell everyone and get over with it.'

'Yeah, but you can't, what if the Source has spies?'

'Yeah, but I thought I would be accepted her. Back home it's understandable 'cos I can't tell "Muggels", but then I can't tell other witches?'

Paige's thoughts were interrupted by someone grabbing her wrist and pulling her down a small hallway.

"What the...." She looked at the person.

"Hush" he whispered

"Draco?!" she whispered back.

He pulled her further down the hall and into a small, seemingly un-used classroom. He put a locking charm on the door and what seemed like a sound-proofing one. He walked up to her.

"What the hell is going on?! You grab me and pull me into a classroom and you don't even explain why!" She said. She was really mad at him. "You don't just do that to people! You scared the shit out me!"

"You knew it was me." He answered calmly.

"Yeah, after you grabbed me!"

"Why were you so scared, nothing going to happen in this place, it's probably the safest place in the world."

"Just thought you were someone else." she murmured.

"Blaise?"

She turned away from his piercing eyes, and looked out the window. Kids were running around, playing games. Others were eating their lunch in the great outdoors.

"How'd you know?"

"Saw you in the hallway, "  
"I won't let him hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of him."

She turned and looked at him again.

"I'm not afraid of _him_. Just what he knows."

"Which is?" his grey eyes looked down at her caringly.

She bit her lip hard, trying to stop herself from telling him.

"Paige?"

".......I can't tell you." She whispered and ran towards the door. To her amazement it was already open.

* * *

She avoided Draco as much as possible. She hardly even looked at him. 

"Paige, are you okay? You're acting kind of weird." Hermione was really worried about her she seemed more withdrawn than usual.

"Is it Blaise? Did he bother you again? Cause if he did, me and Harry'll gladly beat 'im up for you."

"Don't worry 'bout it Ron. I'm okay, really I am." She tried her best to re-assure them. But she wasn't okay. The conversation she had with Draco really bugged her. She wanted to tell him, she really did, but she just couldn't.

'I could really need some advice from Piper and Phoebe.'

They were talking in whispers trying not to get caught by Prof. Flitwick during Charms, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Flitwick answered in his tiny voice.

Through the door stepped McGonagall, with a very serious expression on her face.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, is something the matter?"

"Oh no. Nothing to worry to much about." You could see it in her seriousness she was lying. "I was just wondering if I could borrow Ms. Halliwell, it's rather urgent."

"Well of course!"

The three looked at her questioning, only to see she was as confused as them. She grabbed her book bag and followed her out the classroom.

"Professor, may I ask what's going on?" she asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"You will find out soon enough Ms.Halliwell." She stopped in-front of a statue and said the password. "Honeydukes", and then a staircase appeared.

"Go on, Dumbledore is waiting for you." And then she disappeared down the hall.

Paige walked up the stairs into a big office with paintings all over the walls. There was a big desk and next to it stood a beautiful, red bird.

"Ah, Ms.Halliwell, I see you've met Fauxs."

"Headmaster."

"No need to be so formal. Please take a seat."

She did what he said and sat down in-front of the desk.

"Now, it has come to my attention that you had a rather unpleasant encounter with Mr.Zabini this morning."

She looked at him, shocked.

"And no, it was not Mr.Malfoy who informed me about this." He said with a knowing smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

She sighed in relief. But how did he find out.

"You probably wonder how I found out?"

Paige nodded.

"Well, you see, some of the portraits over-heard your conversation and thought I should know about it. Ms.Halliwell, I hope you understand that it is very important, no matter how hard it is for you, not to let anyone find out about what you are. Not even those who are close to you."

"But why? Why can't I tell anyone, especially if this Zabini guy knows."

"Mr.Zabinis source of information is why. I suppose Ron, Harry and Hermione have filled you in about Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, but I don't..."

"We have reason to believe that Lord Voldemort is working with the Source. He helps him find you, and the Source will help him win the War."

Paige sunk down in her chair. This wasn't possible. It couldn't be true.

"I advice you, Ms.Halliwell, not to give Mr.Zabini any reason to believe he's right. I've alerted your sisters already. They wish to speak to you as soon as possible. Be very careful what you put in writing Ms.Halliwell, this school has a history of owls being intercepted in times like these. You may go now."

"Thank you." She said in a low voice before walking out the door.

She had to speak to her sisters, but how? She stopped in her tracks.

"LEO!"

* * *

They were all sitting in her little dorm, talking about what Dumbeldore had told her. 

"Okay, so this Voldermorte" Piper started

"Voldemort."

"Yeah, whatever. He's gonna help the Source find you, because he thinks the Source is gonna help him win this little war of his?"

"Obviously" Paige answered in a low voice.

"Yeah, well we're gonna kick his ass, Charmed style!" Phoebe said enthusathicly.

"No, we can't do that."

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"'Cos of the prophecy. Harry's supposed to fight Voldemort, not us."

"Great, just great. More prophecys."

"Well, I talked to the Elders, they're going to try to do something about what this Zabini fellow knows, but Voldemort's still a problem." He sat down next to Piper.

"Well, I don't know what to do. I mean, we're in the same school. It's gonna slip sooner or later."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't" Piper said reassuringly. "Everything will work out"

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?!"

"Paige, it's me."

The three other's looked at her questioningly.

"Draco, I really don't have time right now!"

"Plaese, I need to talk to you about what happened!"

"Draco?" Phoebe looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Don't even think about it!" Paige hissed at them "He's my friend."

"Leo and Piper were friends too, you know." She retorted teasingly.

"Oh, shut up!"

"I didn't say anything!"

Paige blushed.

"Sorry, I-I- was talking to someone else. Just wait one second okay?!" she looked back at the three.

"Well, how am I supposed to explain you guys?" she whispered.

"You'll make something up. You always do when you get in past your curfew." Piper said. More blushing.

She walked over to the portrait hole and opened.

"Hi." She said breathlessly.

"Hey." He took a few stepps into the room, then stopped, looking at Piper, Leo and Phoebe. "Who are they?" he asked her in a whisper.

"These are my sisters, Piper and Phoebe, and my Brother-In-Law, Leo. You guys this is Draco." There was an akward silenece.

"Shoulden't we go talk to Dumbeldore about that thing?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we should do that." Piper answerd.

"What thing, I don't mind staying here." Phoebe was doing this on purpose.

"You know what, now let's GO!" Piper was getting really annoyed.

"Alright, alright, you see what these hormones are doing, you're lucky you don't live with her anymore." Phoebe said teasingly.

"We'll talk again later, okay Paige?" Leo said trying to cool Piper down.

"Yeah, sure." They left the room and she looked over at Draco.

"Sorry about them, their a bit jet-laged."

He didn't even bother asking her what that meant. 'Muggle saying, probably.'

"Don't worry about it, listen about what happened. I hope I didn't upset you a lot. I just-"

"Don't worry about it, really, it's not your fault."

"I wish you'd tell me what's wrong."

"I wish I could." She answered in a whisper, looking down at the floor.

He tilted her chin up and looked her straight in the eyes and then......

* * *

AN: dun dun dun..... 

What happens? It's not as predictable as one might think.

Well, that's the fourth chapter.

Please review it.

Hugz,

Natasha


	5. Safe

* * *

AN: Just another chapter. Screw the last AN, I had an idea but it didn't fit into my story. Hope you like it anyway. 

**Chp.5**

**Safe**

Paige sat at the Gryffindor table eating lunch with Hermione, Ron and Harry. She was thinking about what happened in her dorm 3 weeks ago.

**xXFlashbackXx**

He tilted her chin up and looked her straight in the eyes and then...... the phone rang. They pulled away from each other, Draco looking rather confused. Paige started fumbling with one of her sisters bags and took out a small grey cell-phone.

"_Hello, Phoebe?_"  
"Darryl?"  
"_Paige? I thought you were in England_?"  
"I am, what's going on, isn't early morning back home?"  
"_Yeah, but that's beside the point. Were are your sisters_?"  
"Talking to my Headmaster, why?"  
"_There was a murder last night, a weird one. Not like any of the other Demon attacks. She just had a bruise on the left side of her chest. Right over the heart. There was a sign c__arve__d into a nearby tree. A skull or something. Do you_"  
"The Dark Mark." She said breathlessly.  
"_The what?"_  
She looked over at Draco. He was starring at her. 'Oh no, he heard what I said.'  
"Darryl, I have to go. We'll call you back later."  
"_No, Paige if you know anything you have_"  
Beep.  
She hung up.

"What was that about?" His eyes were piercing through her.  
"What do you mean? I was just talking to a friend of mine."  
"About Voldemort and the Death Eaters?"  
"Listen I can't explain it to you, okay. I can't."  
"Whatever it is you were talking about, you shouldn't. You shouldn't get involved with the Death Eaters. You shouldn't try to find out what their up to. It's not safe."  
"I know what I'm doing Draco. It's something I've been doing for a while already."  
"What is?"  
"Don't start with me, please. Just leave it."  
And he did. He left, literally, he walked out of the Dorm without another word.  
'SHIT!'

**xXEndFlashbackXx**

Paige snapped back to reality when Hermione started waving her hand in-front of her face.

"What?" she looked around confused.

"We were wondering if you were okay. You've been weird lately. Ever since you had to go talk to Dumbeldore. What was that about anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, that. Nothing really. He was just wondering if I wanted more normal class days. I said I'd think about it. Since I don't know all the stuff you already know." She hated lying to them. 'Damn!'

"Well that's reasonable. It would be pretty weird huh?" Hermione stated.

"Yeah." She saw Draco leave the Great Hall. "You guys, I'll see you in class okay?"

Before they even answered she was out of the Hall.

"Draco!" she called down the empty hallway. 'Jeez, were are you?'

She turned the corner hoping to find him. She saw him turn left in the end of the corridor. She ran after him.

"Draco, please. I need to talk to you!"

He stopped and turned around. She walked up to him.

"Hi…" she was trying to catch her breath. 'God, he walks fast.'

"Hi" he said flatly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. That call, the stuff I talked about. I wish I could tell you, I want too." She stopped and held her hand up in-front of him to stop him from saying anything. "And don't say I could just tell you if I want, 'cos I can't, okay? Please don't be mad at me because of it." She took a deep breath and looked at him for some kind of reaction.

"……"

She sighed "I'll se you in class." She said and walked down the hall.

Half way to the DADA classroom she was pushed up against the wall by a pair of strong arms.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up!" the person hissed. "Thought you could fool me, huh? I know what you are, for sure. And I won't hesitate to tell everyone."

"I don't know what you're talking about, so BACK OFF!" she yelled.

He grabbed her throat.

"I know what you are. You can't hide. I know what you are."

"Your sick." She managed to say through his tight grip. "Let me go!"

"The Dark Lord will be pleased by this. Very pleased."

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"Let me go." She sobbed

She was starting to feel faint. He was still chocking her. Her eyes were blackening. The last thing she remembered was a tall person pulling him of her.

* * *

She slowly started waking up. Her vision was blurry. All she saw were the contours of several people standing over her

"Paige! Paige, oh, we were so worried about you!" Hermione squealed.

"Are you alright." Harry asked concerned. "Pomphrey said not to get out of bed."

"Oh, we were so worried!" Hermione said again.

"We'll kill Zabini next time!" Ron was so overprotective some times.

"You should not worry about Mr.Zabini, Mr.Weasly. I've already handled that matter." A new voice said which she immediately recognized as Dumbeldores.

"What's going on?" her voice was groggy and tiered.

"Don't you remember? Zabini almost killed you!" Ron seemed really angry.

"Ohh……So what happened?"

"Well, we were hoping you would give us that information Ms.Halliwell."

"All I remember was being pushed against the wall, chocked and someone pulling him off of me."

"Malfoy." Harry hissed lowly. "He's the one who brought you here."

"Where is he now? I need to talk to him."

"We don't know. He brought you here, and got us. Then he left." Hermione informed her.

"Yeah, nice fellow that one." Ron said sarcasticly.

"He is." She whispered.

"Well, I do belive we should leave Ms.Halliwell, and let her get some rest. You can all speak to her in the morning." They did what Dumbeldore said and left.

"He knows. That's why he tried to kill me. He's sure. He'll tell Voldemort. God, what's going to happen?!" She was totally frantic. Scared to death.

"Do not worry Ms.Halliwell. Mr.Zabini has had no chance to inform Lord Voldemort. He is under strict supervision by the Ministry. Do not worry yourself about this now. You must rest, or I'm afraid Madame Pomphrey will be very dis-pleased."

She nodded and Dumbeldore left the Hospital Wing.

"Paige, Paige." Someone was whispering her name, Shacking her slightly out of her sleep.

"Huh? Who is it?" she whispered back.

It was late. Probaly around eleven o'clock. Pomphrey would be pissed if someone was in her after hours.

"It's Draco."

"Draco? What are you doing in here?" she hissed.

"I needed to know how you were doing. Potter, Weasley and Granger wouldn't tell me. So thought I'd see you."

"Ever thought about doing that during daylight hours? I'm tiered." She said and yawned.

"Jeez, Paige! A guy just tried to kill you!"

"You'd be amazed how many times that's happened before." She whispered.

"Listen, I don't know what your doing, but you shouldn't be doing it. Blaise Zabini is a Death Eater, you shouldn't mess with him. Whatever it is you've gotten yourself into, you need to get out of it!"

"When will you get it! I can't get out of it. I made my choice, it's my life! I'm doing something I have to do, but nobody is willing to except it, nobody even knows, because that's the way it has to be! I would tell everyone if I could, but that's not my decision! I'm just doing what I have to…." By now she had tears falling down her cheeks, blurring the little she could see in the dark.

He didn't say anything to her. He felt guilty for pushing her to tell him. She leaned into his chest and he held her tightly, wiping her tears away. 

"Thanks for saving me." She whispered before drifting into a peacefull sleep.

* * *

AN: What a short chapter.  
Hope you all liked it anyways.

FortuneFaded6 : I'm glad you like my story! Thank u so much for reviewing !

Frosted Gem : Thanks. I'm sick right now, so I'm writing alot.

ponizrider : Yeah I'm trying to find a title I'm just not sure yet.


	6. Appareting

AN: I'm writing and writing and writing. I hate being sick……

**Chp.6**

**Truths**

They woke up the next morning to Madame Pomphrey's yelling.

"What are you doing?!"

The looked at her, and then noticed that Draco still had his arms around her.

"This is a Hospital wing! I don't want any of that in here! You might be hormone driven teenagers, but you if you have sex you will get a disease, and you will die!" And then she ran back into her office. (AN: The whole have sex and die thing's from MEAN GIRLS, I looooooove that movie.) "Get out!" she yelled from the door.

They looked at each other and started laughing.

Walking down the hall they still couldn't believe it.

"What was that?! Is she always like that?!" Paige managed to say through fits of laughter.

"Don't know, I've never fallen asleep in the Hospital wing."

"Yeah, suppose that doesn't happen a lot, huh? But still. I really don't consider myself a hormone driven teen."

When the entered the Great Hall everyone fell silent.

"They all know?" she asked in a whisper.

He nodded.

"Oh…"

She sat down between Neville and Ginny.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked eyeing her concerned.

"Never better." She answered truthfully.

The next weeks passed uneventful, except for Piper and Phoebe visiting her again. They were scared that something had happened to her.

They were in the middle of October, the first Quidditch match would be next weekend. Paige was very excited seeing as she had never seen anyone play.

"How you feeling this morning?" Ron asked.

"Pretty good." Which was a lie. Even though Dumbledore had been helping her a lot with her powers they seemed more uncontrolled now, than ever. It was tearing her down. She hardly slept any more.

"Good, cause we have defensive practice on the grounds in DADA today.

"Okay, you'll be paired up one Slytherin and one Gryffindor." Professor Angeletti said. "And I do not want any complains" he added when he heard the class protest.

"Longbottom & Goyel, Weasley & Crabbe, Potter & Malfoy, Granger & Bullstrode, Halliwell & Parkinson……"

'SHIT! This is not good.'

She walked reluctantly towards Pansy, who seemed quite happy about having a chance to fight her,

"Stand approximately 6m away from each other. We don't want anyone getting seriously injured."

'Injured? Not good, not good.' This was bad, she hardly knew how to use a wand. Pansy had six years more experience than her.

"First out: Weasley & Crabbe."

It took about three seconds before Ron knocked Crabbe out. There was a loud cheer from the Gryffindors.

"Next: Longbottom & Goyel."

Neville was shacking when he raised his wand. He looked absolutely terrified.

After 2 minutes of protecting himself and endless insults from the Slytherins, Neville actually beat him. The Gryffindors were cheering louder than anything she'd ever heard. Neville was smiling widely.

"Halliwell & Parkinson."

"Ready to be beaten, freak?" Pansy said in a confidence voice. Which sounded awfull with her normal high-pitched one.

'Wait a minute, freak? What on earth is going on?'

"I'm ready to _beat you_"

'Yeah right, just back out of this Paige, before something goes very wrong.'

"Raise your wands!"

They did as he said.

"1…"

Back out..

"2…."

Now, now, now, now….

"3!"

"_Ekspelliramus!" _(AN: Might be spelled wrong.) Pansy shrieked.

'Oh my God, it WORKED!'

"You little bitch!" she yelled.

"Told you I'd beat you."

"As if. _Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_Protego!"_

'I can't believe this is working.'

They glared at each other.

And in unison they yelled "_Expelliramus!"_

Paiges hit Pansy Square in the chest and she fell down on the ground with 'Thud'

In pure reflex Paige lifted her arms up in-front of her face instead of moving. Then, without any control over what she was doing, she orbed away and ended up behind the group of now very confused Gryffindors.

'Shit….'

* * *

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, it just can't!"

Paige was upset and confused. Pacing around her room trying to figure out what to do. She was so angry! She just wanted to scream, which she did. She then grabbed her cell-phone and tried to call her sisters. To her great surprise, her cell-phone was dead. Hermione told you this would happen, electronics don't work in Hogwarts.' 'Guess I'll have to leave for a while then. What was that thing they told me about? Oh, yeah. Floo powder.'

'You don't have any.'

'Aren't you optimistic.'

'Yeah, well you're sarcastic!'

'You're lame!"

'Am not.'

"Ahhh! This is crazy! I'm arguing with myself!"

"You know talking to your self is a sign of insanity." She turned around facing the voice.

"Thanks, that's really comforting Draco." She said with a small smile. "How'd you guys get in her anyway? I never gave you my password."

"Privilege of being Heads." Hermione stated

"Joy" she said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Paige! So you apparated in class, no big deal!" Ron said cheerfully. "Not a lot of people in our year can do that. You're really talented!"

Paige sat down on her bed. She felt like crying. Apparating? What the hell is that?! They haven't got a clue. 'And that's how it's supposed to be.'

She imagined her tears falling down her face. Letting all her emotions out with them. Suddenly she felt a hand stroke over her cheek. She _was_ crying.

A cold breeze blew over the Hogwarts Qudditch field. The conditions were, according to Ron and Harry, "Bloody perfect." Except for the clouds. They seemed very enthusiastic about the game. And they weren't even playing. It was Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. The blue and green dots flew all over the field, avoiding the "Bludgers, who try to knock players out of the game. Beaters are supposed to keep them away from their team-mates, and send them towards the others." Ron explained. "And the Chasers try to catch the Quaffel, that's the red on."

"And the Seekers try to find the Snitch. It's really fast and almost impossible to see. That's why the weather's really important. You hardly see the thing in the rain." Harry added. He was still Gryffindor Seeker, and Ron was still Keeper. But this year Harry was Gryffindor Captain as well.

"So, the Chasers throw the Quaffel through the hoops and the scoring team gets 10 points and if a Seeker catches the Snitch his or hers team gets 150 points, and the game end once the snitch is caught. Get it?"

"Yeah, I think I get it."

"_And Vincent Crabbe just sends a Bludger straight towards Angel Williams head! Watch out Angel!" _Seamus Finnigans voice boomed over the field.__

The Bludger came flying towards a girl, obviously Angel, who ducked it right in time.

_"And Chaser Will Hardell aims for the goal! He shots…..And he scores! 10 points to Ravenclaw, which leaves the score 50 even!" _The Ravenclaw side went crazy, all the other sides cheered as well, except for the Slytherins who were booing.

It was funny how crazy people were about this game. It was like this back home too, with football, basketball and baseball and stuff, but she had never been to a game before. This was really unbelievable.

_"What's this? The Seekers are both heading for the Snitch. They're side by side, who will catch it. This is a close call, and…."_ The crowd was silent with anticipation.

_"Draco Malfoy's caught the Snitch! Which leaves the final score 200 to 50, Slytherin wins!"_

"Draco!" He turned around and looked at her. She was smiling at him. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Congratulations! That was a really great game!" He looked down at her. "Thanks. It your first time at one, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but Harry and Ron explained all the basics to me."

"I'm glad you liked it. You wanna go for a walk?"

* * *

"I'd love to."

AN: Two chapters in a day. I think I'm going crazy. I've never written this much unless it's homework.

Oh well…

Hugz,

Natasha


	7. Confrontations

AN: seventh chapter.

To **FortuneFaded6** I'm so glad you keep reviewing. It means a lot. Thanks.

A lot of confrontations about a lot of stuff in this chapter. Some things that haven't been mentioned before either.

**Chp.7**

**Confrontations**

Paige and Draco were standing outside her portrait hole. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Their lips were locked together in a deep kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. She felt herself moan into him. 'God, he's the most amazing kisser, ever!' He pulled away after a few minutes. 'Ahh, air.'

She looked into his eyes feeling a bit flustered. He smiled at her. "It's late."

"Yeah."

He stroked her cheek. "Want to go down to Hogsmead tomorrow?"

She nodded.

He seemed happy. He smiled at her and gave her one last, longing kiss, before going back to his own dorm.

She felt very light-headed. 'You shouldn't be doing this. Not without telling him,' 'Stupid conscience, go away. I wanna sleep in peace.'

'Whatever. You know I'm right'

'Shut up, please?'

'Fine.'

'Thank you.'

"Hi." She said smilingly when she found him sitting by the lake in the early morning, like she had done before.

"Hey." He gave her a smile and gestured for her to sit down next to him.

"Didn't see you at breakfast."

"Nah, I wasn't hungry."

She studied him for a while. His black T-Shirt hang loosely on him. His jeans fit him well, they weren't too tight but not too baggy either. She looked at his face and down his arms. Then she stopped.

"What?" he asked questioningly.

She traced one of the scars on his arm with her finger.

"W-w-what happened?" She asked shaking-ly. She had heard rumours, about how he was a Death Eater. Or how his father had beaten him as a child. Each option, she hoped was the farthest thing from the truth.

He cupped her chin and forced her to look in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It just a scar."

"I just"

"You just thought the rumours were true?"

"No, well yes, yes and no. Oh, I don't know!"

"Don't worry about it. Sure, nobody's ever asked me about it, but I don't mind _you_ doing it."

"Well, are they?"

"The Death Eater thing, no. The thing about my father is true, I don't know what else you've heard. But 95 of it's probably lies."

"I sorry."

"Don't be. It made me realise what kind of a person my father was. It made me realise I never wanted to be like him." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad." She just loved his smile. It was infectious.

"So, you wanna get going now?"

The ride to Hogsmead seemed shorter than usual. She was sitting with _all_ her friends talking about whatever came to mind. The boys, it seemed managed to put their differences aside for the sake of a conversation about Quidditch.

"Boys will be boys." Hermione whispered to her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Cole and Leo used to help each-other no matter what when one of her sisters were in trouble. At least that's what they always told her. She didn't know a lot about Cole, only that he had loved her sister, married her, got her pregnant, and turned out to be the Source, re-incarnated.

"So, we'll see you two at the 3 Broomsticks at 2?"

Paige and Draco nodded before making their way towards a hill, looking over the Shrieking Shack and Hogsmead. You could even see the tallest of the towers at Hogwarts.

"Did you know this was supposedly the most haunted house in Britain?" He asked her. 'Oh, you're so wrong.'

She nodded.

"Yeah, but rumours have it that our former teacher, Professor Lupin, would go there during the full moon. He's a werewolf." 'Not really a rumour.'

"Yeah, I think Harry and them mentioned it."

"Yeah, they probably did. He was the best teacher we've had in DADA."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't tell them I said that."

"Why not?" she asked teasingly.

"'Cos I said so."

"That's not an answer."

"'Cos..."

"'Cos you always acted like an ass about him being a werewolf? Or 'cos you have  
you have a reputation to protect?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"And you don't answer them."

'Aren't we the hypocrite?'

'Shut up.'

"Both, okay? Happy now?"

"Very." Then he leaned in and kissed her again. It was incredible how intoxicating someone could be. She was just, blown away.

"Umm, Paige?" They broke away immediately. Paige felt her cheeks burning a bit.

"'Mione!.....Hi!"

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.'

"Hi, umm, listen could I like talk to you for one second. Please?"

"Umm" she looked at Draco "Yeah, sure. Course you can 'Mione. Umm, I'll just meet you at The 3 Broomsticks, kay?"

Draco smiled at her and nodded. Then he kissed her one more time before she and Hermione left.

"So, how longs that been going on?" She asked Paige with interest.

"Oh, you know, 12 hours."

Hermione giggled a bit.

"So, what you wanna talk about 'Mione?"

"Okay, I know this is going to sound stupid, but hear me out without interruptions, kay?"

"Okay, promise."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "You know how in DADA you disappeared and then appeared and Ron called it Appareting? Yes well, he's wrong. I've been trying to get it into their thick skulls since forever, you can't Apparete or DisApparete on school grounds. So I started looking around for what it possibly was you could have done" She sounded frantic. She was saying it all in one breath. "And I couldn't find anything. Then I started thinking about what Zabini said, you know your secret. And him calling you freak. And I started putting 2 and 2 together and. That's you secret isn't it? This weird Appareting thing you do."

"......."

"I'm right aren't I?"

"......."

"Paige, answer me. Please?"

"I....I don't know what to tell you."

"You could tell all about it."

"That's what I can't 'Mione. I would have told you if I could."

"Well what's stopping you?"

'Oh, not much. Just Voldemort, the Source and the fact that I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't.'

"......."

"Paige, please?"

"I promised I wouldn't."

"Ohh. We'll just have to find a way for you to tell us without breaking your promise."

"You really wanna know what this is about?"

"Course I do. We're best friends, silly. You should be able to tell us this stuff."

Paige threw her arms around her. "Oh, 'Mione you're the best ever!"

"T-t-thanks, but you're crushing me."

"Ohh, heh heh, sorry."

"Come on, the others are probably waiting."

"Yeah, we should go."

"So, you and Malfoy, huh?"

"Oh, shut up!"

It felt good to get inside the warm pub. The weather had turned cold and grey after noon. They found the boys sitting in a corner.

"Hello." They said cheerfully as they sat down next to them.

"Had fun without us?"

"Oh yeah, a blast." Harry said before giving Hermione a kiss.

"Guys, _please?_" Ron whined.

"Oh, honestly Ronald. I don't get you. Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend? I don't understand why you and Paravati broke up in the first-place."

"I have a girlfriend of sorts already." He whispered, hoping no-one heard him.

"You do?!" Hermione squealed. "Do we know her? Does she go to Hogwarts? Is she a witch?"

"Well it's sort of weird. How am I going to explain this..."

"Oh God!" Paige exclaimed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Everyone looked at her concerned, but she was still looking at Ron.

"You're...."

"Shut it!"

"So, for how long?"

"I don't know! I'm not even sure."

The three others sat there, confused by the un-understandable conversation taking place in-front of them.

"And they" she gestured at Hermione and Harry.

"You could be more discrete you know."

"Sorry."

"No, they don't"

"Oh, and you're going to?"

"Dunno."

"Aww, well it'll go to my grave, if you don't"

"Thanks."

She nodded and smiled. "What are friends for."

"What was that about?" Draco looked at her questioningly.

"Nothin'"

'Oh my God! I can't believe Ron's GAY!'

* * *

AN: Very weird chapter I wrote.

So can Paige wriggle herself out from telling them? Either ways the truth will come out sooner or later. (I don't know when; sooner or later. Any ideas?)

I'm still sick. Lol, at-least I get to miss Orientation in the woods. Very weird school tradition for 8th, 9th and 10th years at our school.

Please review.

Hugz,

Natasha


	8. Baby

AN: Eight chapter.

Thanks to **sirius-black-4eva**: sorry to say, but Draco's probably gonna be one of the good guys all through the story. Heh heh. Yeah Charmed and Harry Potter rules.

**Chp.8**

**Baby**

Paige was sitting in the Great Hall when an eagle-like bird landed in-front of her. It had a letter tied to its leg, it was addressed to her.

It read:

_Dearest Paige!_

_It's us! You probably never thought we'd send you a letter by bird. Well, we meant to send an owl, but well whatever._

_How are you, hun? That was Piper's idea, not me, I'm still normal (Hormones remember?)_

_There was another, umm, you remember what Darryl talked about right; well there was another one last night._

_He says you have to tell him everything you know, so we can stop it._

_Hi Paige, it's Piper again._

_Baby's due in a couple of weeks. Can you imagine Demon-fighting without little baby healing me?_

_I need names! Any ideas?_

_Oh yeah, Leo says to be very careful with your powers. The Elders are really worried about the killings; just promise us you'll be careful babygirl. (Hi, it's Phoebs again.)_

_Well, we miss you._

_P3 ain't the same without you. (Even though you really shouldn't be in there.)_

_Hormones again. You know she almost blew up the TV?! And the computer?! Oh, and half the kitchen!_

_I'm gonna send this before she sees it._

_We all love and miss you._

_Hugs,_

_Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Baby._

When Paige looked up from the letter she couldn't stiffel her laughter anymore.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, looking very intrigued.

"My sisters. They're crazy."

"They live in San Fransico, right?"

"Yep, my sister has this awesome night club, called P3, we should so go there some time. It's totally incredible."

"Hmm, sowns fum."

"Ron, please don't talk with your mouth full, it makes me wanna hurl, kay?" She asked sweetly.

" 'Swallow' Sorry, Paige, bad habit."

"No problem."

"So ehm," Hermione looked down at her plate and poked her food. "What's up with you and Malfoy ?"

Harry and Ron looked shocked.

"Oh, come on, stop acting so childish will you?" Paige said jokingly. "Honestly I don't know. It's just, I don't know what it is, but I'm okay with it."

"Yeah, well if he hurts you we'll kill 'im." 'Silly, overprotective boys.'

"You do know I'm fully capable of doing that myself? My sister is like a black belt, and I've picked up quite a few tricks."

"Yeah, but we'd love a reason to kick his ass." Harry said jokingly.

"What's a black belt?" Ron asked.

Then followed a long conversation, starting with explaining karate to Ron, then to defensive spells, and then to whatever they would think of.

* * *

They were now in the cold month of November. (AN: No Halloween ball in this story. There might be a Yule Ball though.)

Hermione was still trying to get her to tell her stuff and Paige felt really bad about making all of her ideas sound impossible.

Paige hadn't heard from her sisters in quite a while, she was really curious about how Piper was doing. She still hadn't delivered, she was actually a 3 days overdue. It wasn't much, at-least that's what Paige thought. She kept thinking about names and when the baby would be born, which made her loose a her concentration in class. 'I mean, what if something's wrong?'

She was sitting in the Dungeons, taking notes during class, when suddenly a bright light came from the back of the class.

"What the..." Snape looked very confused. It was quite funny actually.

The light faded and there stood Leo.

"Leo!" Paige squealed.

"How did you get in here?" Snape asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I Or"

"Shut!" Paige whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Well?" Snape asked.

"I _opened_ the door." Leo said as convincingly as possible.

"Ahh, and the light, were did that come from?" Ohh, why did he have to ask questions?!

"I must have knocked over some bottles."

"Um hum, and what may I ask are you doing interrupting my class?"

"Well I came to get Paige, her sister needs to see her, immediately."

"And what could be impotant enough for Ms.Halliwell to miss class?"

"She's having her baby! Do you need more of explanation. Paige come on."

She nodded and grabbed her stuff. "Ms. Halliwell, who said you could leave?!"

She made her way to the door and her and Leo walked out.

"God, is he always like that?"

"Yep."

They turned the corner.

"I think we can Orb now."

* * *

"Paige! Paige!" She turned around and saw Draco running up to her.

"Hey!" She gave him a big hug.

"Had a nice trip?"

"Um hum. My sister had a baby boy! They named him Wyatt and he's just the cutest little thing!" She said excited. She still couldn't believe it, she was an aunt! Come to think of it, it made her feel rather old.

"What's been going on?"

"Not much. Gra-Hermione's been freaking out about planning some Yule Ball, not really my thing, but what can I say, it's the Head Boy curse."

"And what a terrible curse it is. You wanna go down to the lake?"

"Anywhere but that dorm."

"Oh, come on. Hermys isn't that bad!"

"You don't live with her."

"Now you're just bein' silly."

He made a fake pouting face. She gave him a quick kiss and his expression turned into a smile. 'Oh, so cute!'

They sat by the lake for hours talking, kissing, laughing, more kissing.

Thing were pretty perfect. Actually, they were completely perfect.

* * *

AN: Short, and pretty insignificant chapter. Just needed time to go by in the story, and I wan't Leo to Orb in on one of her classes, so, this is the result.

Anyways,

Hugz,

Natasha


	9. Clubs

AN: Just thought I'd clear up the Ron-thing.  
The whole part about him being gay wasn't really part of the plot; I just put it in cause of the title. I probably won't even mention it again in the story. Thanks to all of you for reviewing.

sirius-black-4eva: I'm glad you like my story. Can't wait to read your next chapter.

Update 29 April 2005: doesn't alow song lyrics that are not your own in fics, so i'm removing everything.

**Chp.9**

**Clubs**

"'Mione watch out!" Paige yelled as a snowball came soaring towards her head.

"Auu! Ron you're going pay for that!" She screamed before running after Ron with another snowball. Paige started laughing, fell into a pile of snow and started rolling around. Snow could make the most mature people very childish she thought, and next thing she knew. Hermione, Harry and Ron threw themselves at her.

"Ahhh! Get of, you're crushing me!" She managed to scream through laughter.

'This isn't working.' So she grabbed as much snow as she could and shoved it down their sweaters. They all got up and started jumping up and down in reaction to the sudden coldness.

"Hah! Take that!" and before she knew it she was being chased by Harry, Ron and Hermione halfway around the lake before they finally gave up.

"Okay, okay." They said panting "We admit defeat. Truce?"

"Truce." She said and held out her hand to them, in which they responded by pulling her down into the snow.

"Unfair!"

"All is fair in love and snowball fights!"

They spent another hour in the snow before realising how cold it was.

"Okay guys, let's get out of here." Hermione said, her whole body shacking. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"You want to go up to the Head Dorm?" She asked them.

Harry and Ron nodded. "Paige?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go up to my room. I'll come over in an hour or so, kay?"

"Okay, we'll see you then."

She waved goddbye and made her way up to her room.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know, I thought she'd like to see Malfoy."

"Maybe she doesn't want to see him." Ron suggested.

"I don't know."

* * *

She stepped into her little common room, cold and wet. She walked into the bathroom, stripped down and stepped into the warm shower. She let the warmth of the water indulge her, calming her down. She was still humming the melody of the song when she came into her room and change. She put on a pair of track pants, and a Yankees T-shirt. (AN: I don't know any teams from San Francisco.) She walked down to the common room with a book in her hands, Lord of the Rings, and her CD player in her pocket. 

The music was playing loudly in her ears; she didn't take notice when someone crept up from behind her.

They removed the headphones.

She was just about to scream, but felt a hand over her mouth. She instinctively grabbed the persons arm and threw him over the sofa. The person lay on the floor groaning, she stepped up and looked down at him.

"Shit, Paige, what the hell was that good for!"

"Draco! Jesus, you have to stop sneaking up on me!" She held out her hand to help him up.

"Sorry, where'd you learn that anyways?"

"Learn what? The self-defence thing? My sister is a black belt; it's quite useful when dealing with demons."

"What!"

'Oh, shit! Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!'

"Demon fighting, what are you talking about!"

"It's slang, demons, bad guys, same thing. My sister has a night club, you gotta know how to kick people's ass."

He looked at her, not quite convinced.

"So, why'd you come over? Don't you have Quidditch practice?"

"No, got cancelled, Huffelpuff wanted to practice before the game tomorrow. No, I was wondering if you could help me and Gra-"She gave him a look "Hermione, with the plans for the Yule Ball."

"Yeah, sure. I was gonna go over there anyways."

He leaned in to kiss her and she accepted, but her mind was very reluctant.

'You can't be doing this. Hermione is still trying to get you to tell. Don't get deeper into this before you do!'

* * *

"Okay, well the Yule Ball is usually very formal. You know, dress robes that stuff." Hermione informed her. The five of them were sitting around the coffee table in the Head Dorm, discussing ideas for the Yule Ball. 

"Yeah, well does it have to be formal?" Ron asked. "I've never liked wearing dress robes."

"Well, I suppose we could ask Dumbledore if we could wear Muggel clothes."

They kept discussing different options for hours, when...

"I've got it!" Paige exclaimed. "How about turning the hall into a club? You know Muggel music, Muggel clothes, and lights, all of it."

Everyone seemed to agree with the idea.

"But, how are we going to pull this off, I mean, Dj, lights all that stuff." Hermione asked.

"My sis has a club remember? There's gotta be someone in the magical world who can DJ. My sister can probably hook us up with lights and stuff too."

"Then all we have to do now is pass it by Dumbledore."

"Good, we have a plan. Now I'm going to bed." Paige got up from the floor.

"Wait, bed now! It's like 10 o'clock!" Ron said, completely taken aback.

"So? Good night guys." She said and waved goodbye.

Draco got up from the floor and followed her.

"Hey Paige, wait up!"

She stopped and turned around.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting strange lately."

'Shit, shit, shit, don't spill it Paige.'

"I-i-I, no nothings wrong. Nothing at all."

"You're a shitty liar Halliwell. Spill it." He looked hopingly at her.

'Not a word Paige, not a word.'

"It's nothin', I promise."

'There you go, lying again, why don't you just shut up.'

'I have to tell him.'

'No! You can't remember?'

"I don't know what to do!"

'Oh no! That wasn't supposed to come out!'

"Paige, what's wrong? What is it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." She muttered.

"Don't lie to me Paige."

"..."

"Just tell me, please?"

"I will, just not now, okay?"

He smiled "Okay. So you want to go the dance? You know, together?"

"Mhmm" She gave him a hug and whispered "Thanks for understanding."

* * *

AN: Ninth chapter. Paige's conscience is wearing her out. 

Hidden Secrets are going to be uncovered very soon.

Hugz,

Natasha.


	10. Demons, Part One

AN: Tenth chapter.

Thanks to:

sirius-black-4eva

Anna-Nanna

FortuneFaded6

For reveiwing

**Chp.10**

**Demons**

**Part 1**

"Hermione, it won't hurt you!" Paige squealed.

"It's just an eyelash-curler."

"You remind me of Lavender and Paravati. It's scary." Hermione told her.

"Oh, shut up."

They were in Hermione's bedroom, getting ready for the (Controversial.) Yule ball. They had spent an eternity looking for something to wear. Hermione had found a black mini-skirt and a slashed black top with 'Evil' written in glittering, gothic white letters. Paige chose a pair of black, low-ride jeans and a very corset like black top.

She had fixed Hermione's hair so it fell in soft controllable curls, while her own hair was straightened and fell naturally in her face.

"ARE YOU TWO READY YET?" one of the boys yelled from down stairs.

"IN A MINUTE!" they yelled back.

"Jesus, how can they use that much time on make-up?" Harry complained to the two others.

"You know what's interesting 'Mione?" Paige asked making the guys finally take notice that they were in the room.

"No. Do tell."

"They complain about how much time we use, but they don't seem to mind when we're finished." She said noticing the way the boys were looking at them.

She walked up to Draco who was still staring at her.

"What?" she asked before kissing him lightly.

She pulled away and looked at him as he came back to reality.

"So, umm, we should go." He said, not quite taking his eyes of her.

"Ginevra Weasley, what are you wearing?!" yelled Ron, who had gone into overprotective-big brother mode, when he saw his little sister in the hallway wearing a micro-mini black leather skirt and a mid-riff baring black tube-top.

"Ron!" Ginny hissed, whose face had turned bright pink. "Stop acting like an idiot would you?!"

They continued arguing for a while, something about what her mom would say if she had seen her like this.

"Times like these makes me grateful I have sisters." Paige whispered. "So, shall we go inside?" She asked out-loud.

When they walked into the Great Hall, Paige let out a small gasp. It looked incredible, just like P3 did.

"Wow, Hermy, this is awesome. Oh my god, just too unbelievable." She said and gave Hermione a hug.

"Yeah, well I'm glad you like it, it was your idea after all."

"Hey, I helped too." Draco whispered in her ear as he slid one arm around her waist.

"So where'd you find a DJ?" She asked over the music.

'He looks really familiar. Hmm, maybe ha played at P3.'

"Dumbledore fixed it."

'Well, there goes all chances of him playing at P3, he probably just reminds me of someone.'

"Come on." She said grabbing Draco's hand. "We're dancing."

"What?"

"You heard me, come on."

"Dancing isn't my thing."

"Please, just one dance. Please?" she asked with a puppy-dog expression.

"Fine, fine." He said throwing his hands up in defeat.

And they disappeared into the crowd of dancing students.

In the crowd she found Harry and Hermione dancing in a corner, Ginny and 'Oh my god!' Neville, who looked rather good, opposed to what he normally does, and to her great surprise, she saw Ron dancing with a blond girl, who she recognized as Luna Lovegood, that is, if you could call Ron's clumsy movements to the music for dancing, which you really couldn't.

After a good half hour of dancing (So much for one dance.) the two managed to get out of the crowd and over to the bar they had set up in one of the corners.

"Remind me never to wear high-heels when I'm dancing." She said, feeling a bit light-headed.

"It's your own fault, you could have worn something else." He said jokingly, handing her her drink.

"Oh, shut it."

"Make me."

"Mmm, I love a challenge." She whispered before leaning in and kissing him.

"Hi Drakie." Said an all too familiar high-pitched voice.

They pulled apart and stared at the girl.

"Well, if it isn't the freak." She said smirking. "You know Drakie, you could do so much better. You don't have to be a bloodtraitor and muggle lover just like Weasley. Everyone in Slytherin would gladly forgive you if you just stopped being around these people." She gestured towards Paige with a look of disgust. "Sure she's part of the Warren-clan, but she's still a half-blood. You're dad was a muggle, wasn't he?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

'How does she know about my family?'

"You do know there are books in the library on pure-blood family blood-lines?"

'Mental note: Burn that book.'

"And that everyone with connections to the Dark Lord knows your little secret?"

'Mental note: Kick Pansy's ass.'

"Oh well, come see me Drakie when you change your mind, it'll be like old times." And then she disappeared into the crowd.

She turned to Draco, about to make a comment about how Pansy should rot In Hell, but

"You're a Warren?"

"Umm, yeah, so?"

"Just wondering. Usually Pansy just lies,â€â€â€â€..So, you wanna dance again?"

"How could I not. Just one thing." She bent down and took of her heels, and placed them behind the bar.

"Let's go."

AN: Part one of this chapter.

It's 23:50 over here and I don't feel like writing right now.

Hugz,

Natasha.

Part two will be up soon, promise!


	11. Demons, Part Two

AN: Chapter 11

FortuneFaded6: I live in Norway, Europe. I don't know the exact time-

Difference, but it's six hours ahead of New York.

**Chp.11**

**Demons**

**Part. 2**

The five of them were sitting by the lake. The party had ended but none of them felt like going to their dorms. They were talking about the party, how much fun it had been, and how they'd wish it hadn't ended.

"You so have to come to Sisco, you'd love it." Paige said.

"Yeah, sounds awesome." Said Hermione.  
In the middle of their conversation a fire-ball flew over their heads. (AN: I can't remember what those things are called. The ones demons throw at them.) They all shot up of the lawn, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron, drawing their wands.

'Great, I just had to forget something.'

'Powers, remember.'

"Who's there?!" Ron shouted into the forest. "Show yourself."

'Get them out of here. Those are demons, you know it.'

"You guys, we should go." She said

They all looked at her confused.

"Leaving so soon?" A cold voice asked from behind the trees. "I was hoping you'd stay."

"Who the hell are you?!" Ron yelled.

A fire-ball came flying and hit him in the chest, sending him in the ground.

"Ron!" Paige and Hermione dropped down next to him.

'Think Paige think. He's hurt, he'll die if you don't do something.'

And so she did the only rational thing to do in a situation like this. "Piper, Phoebe, LEO!"

And within seconds they were there, arriving in a bright blue light.

"Paige, what's going on?" Everyone asked her.

"I'll explain later, Leo just help him!"

Leo bent down next to Ron's unconscious form and placed his hands over the wounds. The familiar golden glow came and the wounds disappeared. Ron almost choked because of the sharp intake of breath.

"What's-What's going on?" he spluttered (AN: Don't know if that's a word.) "I thought I was dead."

"You weren't, Leo couldn't have healed you if you were." Paige stated.

"Healed? What's going on here?" Harry asked confused.

"These are my sisters, and this is Leo, my brother in-law, he's a "

"A white-lighter." The creepy voice said.

"I know that voice." Phoebe said, she sounded amazed and scared.

"I expected you to Phoebe." The voice said as he came out of the forest. "Most people remember their Ex-Husbands." He had dark hair, and dark eyes. Sort of like Hagrids. He had an air of superiority over him; he seemed very calm and collected.

"Cole." Phoebe whispered breathlessly.

"Yes, it's me. Are you surprised to see me Phoebe?"

"I didn't know the almighty Source actually met his victims." She said angrily.

He made to walk over to them, but then.

"One step, and I blow you up, got it?" Piper snapped.

"Piper, so good to see you again, you to Leo. Tell me, how's the marriage, and the baby, it was a boy wasn't it?"

"If you hurt that baby..." Leo started treathining.

"I wouldn't hurt a defenceless baby, Leo, don't worry."

"But you attack defenceless teens?" Paige shot.

"Ahh, you must be Paige. Hmm, you're a lot younger than Prue, but still, if there must be three of you, you take what you get right? And wouldn't say you're defenceless, your friends are very skilled wizards, of course not near, you and your sisters level, but still." Suddenly Paige remembered her friends were still there. She looked at them, trying to understand what they could possibly be thinking.

"Ahh, you haven't told them have you?" Cole asked 'teasingly'.

"Haven't told us what, Paige?" Draco asked her.

"About her powers of course." Cole answered with an evil twinkle in his eyes. "You look very familiar." He said to Draco. "Are any of your parents demons?"

Draco looked completely taken aback by the question.

"No, you're Lucius Malfoy's son aren't you? .....Your father seems to think he's a very powerful man, he's not. His views are incorrect, his believes will weaken him. Him and this Voldemort, who seems to think he's to powerful to meet me in person, will lose this war. With or without me. You have amazing powers Mr.Potter, there isn't a doubt in my mind that you'll win this battle."

"Shove it Cole, nobody gives a damn about what you think." Paige snapped.

"Oh, Paige, you hurt me. You are so much like your for-goer. Prue didn't think much of me either, not even when my human half ruled over my being."

"Oh, I can't see why." Paige retorted sarcastically. "Can we please kick his ass and get over with it?" She asked her sisters.

"I'm not here to fight you."

"Could have fooled me."

"I think it is best you leave, Cole." Dumbledore's voice said from the darkness.

Cole simply nodded towards Dumbledore and walked back towards the forest.

"Wait!" Phoebe called out and ran up to him.

She said something and he smiled at her. She walked back to the others.

"Mr.Malfoy, Mr.Potter, Mr.Weasly and Ms.Granger, I think you should come with us to my office, where you will receive a _proper_ explanation." Dumbledore said simply and the all made their way to the castle silently.

* * *

AN: Very short chapter, but still.

For those who didn't understand, Cole was the DJ, but Dumbledore had nothing to do with Cole coming to the school. It's just Dumbledore who's a powerful wizard and Cole isn't looking for a fight right now.

Hugz,

Natasha.


	12. Explanations

AN: 12th chapter.

sirius-black-4eva: Yeah, stupid Cole. But he is rather good-looking, he sort of reminds me of Andy. I hated it when he died. Poor heart-broken Prue.

Anyways, I changed a bit how Prue died for story reasons.

**Chp.12**

**Explanations**

They were all up in Dumbledore's office. There was a long silence in the room. Her four friends kept stealing glances at her. Paige sat there trying to process what had just happened, she was confused. He shows up, attacks them and then says he doesn't want a fight? 'This is crazy.' Dumbledore was talking quietly with Leo, while Piper and Phoebe, well they weren't exactly doing anything, they were just listening to the conversation.

Dumbledore turned to the students.

"I understand that you are all very confused at the moment, and it will take a while to explain everything, so if you would refrain from interrupting me, it will go a lot faster. Now, I think we should start with explaining what happened tonight."

"I can do that." Phoebe said. "That guy you met out in the park was my ex-husband, Paige you've heard about him before. Well, you see Cole was or well, he is a demon. His mother was a demon, and his father was, what is that word?"

"Muggel?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, his dad was a muggel. So Cole had two very different personalities. His demon name was Belthazor, and he was one of the bad guys. So he was set out to kill me, Piper and our other sister Prue. He had to go undercover as a human. Cole's human half is very different from the guy you just met. He was kind and nice and I fell in love with him. Eventually Cole won over his dark side and joined us. We got married. Then Prue died when we defeated the Source and Cole then became the new Source."

"Yeah, but why does he want you dead?" Hermione asked. She seemed to be the only one willing to say anything.

"Because we're witches."

"But, we're witches too, and sure he"

"But you're not the Charmed Ones."

"The what?" Ron asked confused.

"Our bloodline goes back a long way, to the 17th century and the Salem witch trials. Melinda Warren started the legacy of witch-craft in our family. Every woman on our moms side have been witches. We have the Power of Three, that's why we're three sisters. Paige didn't realise she had magical powers before Prue died, that's when she moved in with us. But Paige didn't know how to use her powers properly, that's why she came here."

Everyone was looking at her now.

"Paige's powers were different than Prues. Prue could control things, she could send an object from one end of a room to the other simply by waving her hand. But since Paige's dad was a white-lighter, our moms white-lighter, her powers aren't the same. She can call on things, and they'll appear. Prue could astral-project, whilst Paige can orb, a gift that only white-lighters have."

"What _are_ white-lighters?" Hermione asked. She seemed very fascinated by all of this.

"They're guiders. They're muggels who did something extraordinary in their lifetime, who are then chosen to guide young witches when the get their powers." Leo stated.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Draco asked silently.

"I believe that I am to blame for that, Mr.Malfoy. We had reason to believe that Voldemort was helping the Source find Paige, therefore it was unbelieveably important that Paige's true identity as one of the Charmed Ones was revealed. I told her not to tell anyone, no matter how close they were to her, it was crucial for her safety." Dumbledore said.

"But, this Cole guy, he was here, he didn't hurt us." Hermione said, not quite understanding.

"Easy for you to say." Ron muttered.

"That's because there is more to this story that _none of you_ know." He said simply. "And I will tell you everything."

AN: Probably the shortest chapter I've written.

The rest will be up soon.

Hugz,

Natasha.


	13. What!

**Chp.13**

**What?!**

**Last Chapter :**

"_But, this Cole guy, he was here, he didn't hurt us." Hermione said, not quite understanding._

"_Easy for you to say." Ron muttered._

"_That's because there is more to this story that none of you know." He said simply. "And I will tell you everything."_

"Cole has, in a way, been helping us against Voldemort."

"WHAT?!" Paige looked surprised and shocked.

"I understand this must come a shock for you Paige, but please allow me to finish. Voldemort believes he is the most powerful wizard in the world, and he probably is, but only the most powerful _evil_ wizard. You understand that Cole, as the Source of all Evil, can't have someone like Voldemort trying to take over. So he made a deal, if Voldemort could find you, he would help him win the war. Cole of course was lying, he is not going to help Voldemort, and he is going to help us sabotage his plans."

"So, he's like one of the good guys all of sudden?!" Paige asked in anger. How could they hide this from her?

"No, Paige, of course he isn't. Nothing can excuse the stuff he's done, but he still loves me. He'd do anything to help me, and if that means help get this Voldemort guy, so be it." Phoebe said, trying to convince her.

"I know he still loves you, question is, do you still love him? 'Cos in the end it's us against him." Paige asked her angrily.

"I don't know, I really don't."

"Whatever.........Listen, it's enough explaining for now. I'm gonna go to bed. See ya."

"No, Paige, I think you should stay and hear this." Piper said in her "I'm your big-sister and you are going to do what I say" voice.

"Whatever."

"Paige, we know this is hard for you, we've been lied to before, too. And it hurts knowing that those you trust left something out and" Piper started.

"Then you shouldn't have lied to me!"

"I think" Dumbledore said silencing everyone. "That Mr. Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and Ms. Granger should leave now. This matter no longer concerns them." He turned to the four. "You will not speak a word of this to anyone, clear?"

They all nodded, but before they could get out of the office, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall came barging in.

"Albus, we have a problem, there seems to have been another student present at the incident." McGonagall said in a voice mix of seriousness and angst.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked simply.

"Ms. Pansy Parkinson." Snape said.

"Great, just great." Paige muttered under her breath.

"Who's she?" Phoebe asked. It seemed they completely forgot they had been arguing.

"Oh, you know, just the most gossiping bitch in our school."

The use of profanity seemed to be the reason the two professors recognized that there were other people in the room. Professor McGonagall simply looked quickly at her and then turned back to the Headmaster, whilst Snapes cold eyes scanned everyone in the room.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe, Paige's sister." Said Phoebe, who, annoyingly enough, was always nice to new people. Snape looked a bit taken aback by the gesture of kindness and simply turned back to Dumbledore.

"And where is Ms. Parkinson now?" asked Dumbledore.

"She is in my office." Said McGonagall. "Sir Nicholas is keeping an eye on her."

"Sir Nicholas?" Piper whispered.

"Nearly Head-less Nick, he's a ghost."

"Nearly head-less, how can he be nearly head-less?" Piper asked.

"I wouldn't ask him that, the answer is rather un-pleasant." Hermione said. "His head wasn't completely cut of when he was de-capitated. He's the Gryffindor ghost now."

"Gross."

"Well, I believe we should have a talk with Ms.Parkinson." Dumbledore said. "You may all leave now." And then he, Snape and McGonagall left the office.

"We should go too, Grams can't stay for long." Leo said.

"Yeah, say hi to her from me will you? And Wyatt?" Paige asked.

"Of course we will, hun!" Piper squealed and gave her a big hug, and few seconds later Phoebe was there too.

"We'll see you soon, promise." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I'm coming home for Christmas you know. You can't get rid of me so easily."

More hugging and soon Piper, Leo and Phoebe orbed out of the office.

That left Harry, Hermione, Ron Paige and Draco in the office. There was a long silence.

"So...." Ron started. "Umm, Maybe we should just...."

"Yeah, I'm really tired...., Gryffindor tower?" Harry asked.

"Already leaving."

"I'm coming too." Hermione said.

"Umm... Good night." Paige said awkwardly.

"Yeah, night."

* * *

The next morning she woke up, feeling no-less terrible than usual. She walked down the stairs to her common room and saw four people sitting there. There was food on the coffee table and there was a fire going in the fire-place. She looked over the scene in-front of her once then turned to walk back to her bedroom.

"Wooh, where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I'm going back to bed so I can wake up from my dream!" she yelled from the top of the stairs.

"You're already awake!" He yelled back.

"Your point?!"

"I'll get her." Hermione said confident.

"What makes you think she'll listen?" Harry asked her.

"I'm a girl, she'll listen."

And about a minute later the two of them were down stairs.

The boys looked at each other confused.

"I'll never understand girls." Ron muttered.

"You're not supposed to either." Paige said happily.

"What's with the attitude change?" Draco asked her jokingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She looked around at all of them, they were all smiling like nothing was wrong. Nothing was wrong, was it? 'Oh, yeah, the Charmed thing.' She thought sarcastically.

"Don't worry Paige. We're okay with it." Hermione said.

"Are you reading my mind?!" Paige blurted out.

"Nope, but it's obvious, well to me at least. Trust me these two" she pointed to Harry and Ron "Are too thick to get anything, except for Quidditch of course."

"Yeah, whatever Hermy." Ron said.

"I hate that name." She said to Paige, then Ron started chorusing "Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, Hermy."

"Shut up!" but by the time Hermione said that everyone else was at it too. "That is so unfair! I have nothing on you guys!"

They all stopped quickly, too Hermione's great pleasure, realising who silly they were acting.

"So, what are ya'll doing for Christmas Holidays?" Paige asked them.

"Well, I'm going home and spend Christmas with my family. And hopefully Harry'll run away from his Aunt and Uncle and save me from my misery." Ron said.

"Actually.....I'm gonna be spending Christmas with 'Mione, at her place." Harry said.

Ron gaped at the couple.

"Close your mouth Ronald."

"Yeah, Harry'll be staying with me and my parents. It's going to be great, my parents really love Christmas. What about you two?"

"I'm going home I suppose. Don't really celebrate Christmas anyways." Draco said.

"How can you not celebrate Christmas? I get that you like don't believe in God or Jesus being born, but still, it's Christmas!" Paige asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, but as my father so wonderfully puts it, it's a stupid, _muggel_ holiday. I suppose it's just to _happy _and emotion-filled for Malfoys."

"That's......that's. I can't really find anything to say." Paige said.

"You don't have to, it's always been like this. I don't really mind."

Paige was still a bit shocked. She really couldn't think of anything to say, though she swore she had heard Hermione mutter something like "Stupid, racists, asshole." under her breath.

"What about you Paige?"

"Oh, I'm gonna go back home. It's gonna be so great, I've really missed it, my house, my old room, my cell-phone." Hermione giggled a bit at the last one, seeing how she was the only one who knew what a cell-phone was.

-----

After eating, her four friends left.

"Hey." She said cheerfully sitting down by the lake. The giant squid was poping it's head out through the magically un-frozen water. And the bird that weren't migrating for the winter, were singing.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I think you should come to San Fransisco with me."

"What?!" He asked confused.

"Mhmm, I think you'd like it, I think a traditional Halliwell Christmas, would do you good." She said truthfully.

"As much as I'd love to, I don't think I can get away from my parents." He said.

"Just tell them you're gonna be here. You'd love it! I'mean, theres a 50 chance of rain and a 50 chance of a demon attacking our house but those are pretty good odds."

"Yeah, you're right. I'd love to." He said happily and kissed her.

* * *

AN: I finally finished this chapter!

Hehe, hope you're all happy with it.

Reviews:

mrs-kelsey-felton  
sirius-black-4eva : Prue got killed by that grey, indian looking demon. Can't remember the name, though.

FortuneFaded6: Yeah, I know it's weird, but i just wrote it just incase anyone was curious why Paige thought the DJ was familiar. I know it sound kinda weird, the Source of all Evil Dj-ing.

NikkiEvans

Paige Malfoy: I know! The whole name thing is sooo freakie, lol.

ShadowStar21

Hugz,

Natasha


	14. Welcome

AN: SORRY! I'm so sorry it took me forever to update, but last week I had ; A Piquet test to see if I had tuberculosis, a social science test, math test, French test, and a BCG shot against tuberculosis and I've had migraines every day.

I now have my fall-break, and since I'm sick, again, I'll try to update a lot.

sirius-black-4eva : Yeah, I know. Can't wait till your new fic is up, it's probably great.

NikkiEvans

Paige Malfoy : I know, he's so cute, I wish he wasn't evil either, but. Yep, Harry and Hermione, and Paige and DRaco. Awe, it feels so good to be loved, LoL.

Yeah, I've been thinking about that, I'll see what happens, it's a good idea though.

* * *

Chp.14

Welcome

The Great Hall was filled with students, everyone talking to each other about what they had been doing during the Christmas Holidays, even Paige, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in deep conversation about it.

"So, Ron was it really that terrible without us?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Yes! Well, no, it was okay, but I still missed you." He answered, not really looking at her.

"So, did you see your 'Girlfriend'?" Paige asked.

"Paige! You're turning into a Malfoy duplicate!" Ron said in a mix of upset and humour.

"Am not! I'm a good girl, I am." She said dramatically.

"_My fair Lady_?" Hermione asked.

"YES! I love that movie!" Paige exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"That is so cool!"

"What's _My fair Lady_?" Harry asked.

"One of the best films/Musicals EVER!"

"_Okay..._" Ron and Harry looked at each other, then at the girls, and nodded in agreement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, suddenly in defensive-mode.

"We just agreed that you're both crazy."

"Real funny you guys, real funny." Paige muttered.

"Hey, look. Dumbledore's got somethin' to say." They heard Seamus say, and everyone turned their attention to the staff table.

"Welcome back, to another semester, here at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, smiling at all the students. "I hope you have all had a wonderful Christmas. I know you're all very hungry, but I have one last announcement to make."

The three looked over at Hermione.

"You know anything about this, being Head Girl and all?" Ron asked with interest

"Haven't got a clue." She answered.

Paige looked over at the Slytherin table, were she found Draco, arms crossed over his chest, with that smirk of his. She raised a brow questioningly, but he didn't do anything that could help her, even though she was sure he knew.

"As I was saying, I have a very important announcement." The Hall quiet down as Dumbledore spoke again. "There will be a new class, mandatory for all seventh year students." There was whispering between all the seventh year students.

Mandatory? For me too? Paige thought confused.

"Information about this class you will find on the bulletin boards, in your common rooms and in the hallways. Now, let me introduce you to your new teacher." The Hall fell completely silent. "Ms.Pheobe Halliwell."

Out through the doors, next to the Staff table, stepped the un-mistakable person that was her sister.

"PHOEBS?!" Paige said in utter shock.

"Paige!" She shrieked in return, and instead of sitting down, she walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi." Paige said still in shock. "What are you doing here?"

They were completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was watching them.

"I'm teaching sweetie, what else?"

"That's crazy, what about the column, what about Piper, what about the... them?"

"Oh, don't worry, I hired a ghost writer." Phoebe said, making it seem like nothing important.

"Ahem." They turned and looked at Dumbledore.

"Oh, sorry." Phoebe said, somewhat blushing. "Talk to you later sweetie." She said and gave Paige one last hug before going back to the Staff table.

Paige dropped back down in her seat, resting her head in her arms., rubbing her temples.

"My sister.... Our teacher.... How?" She said, trying to comprehend it.

"I dunno." Ron said.

"I think that was a rhetorical question, Ron." Hermione said looking over at Paige. "Don't worry about it, I mean Dumbledore probably has everything figured out already."

"I need air." Paige muttered and got up, leaving the Great Hall, and walking out towards the lake.

-------

"So, what exactly are you teaching?" Paige asked.

Phoebe and her were sitting on a couch in Phoebe's quarters.

"Well, it's sort of a Defence against the Dark arts thing, only more Charmed style."

"How? I mean we can't say anything about it."

"Well, I talked it over with Dumbledore and he thinks that if we do this very discreetly, it will work out great."

"I still don't get it. He could have goten anyone to teach us this, it would have been easier without someone who was related to me, I mean, everyone's gonna think you're going easy on me."

"Well, me and Piper thought it was best if one of us was here looking after you, especially after what happened before Christmas. And I'm not going to go easy on you, I'm gonna drive you harder than any of the other students."

"WHAT?! Why?!"

"Because you need the training. Even though Dumbledore's been helping you, it hasn't been working has it? I mean all over Christmas break your powers were going crazy." Phoebe reasoned.

"It's not my fault." Paige muttered.

"I know sweetie, but it's gonna get better, promise."

"Charmed-Ones honour?" Paige asked childishly

"Charmed-Ones honour." Phoebe said with one hand on her heart. "Now, I think you should go to bed. You have classes tomorrow, and so do I."

"Okay, good night." Paige said and hugged her before leaving and going back to her own dorm.

Walking down the hallway, she found Peeves painting moustaches on the portraits hanging on the wall.

"Good evening Peeves."

He turned around and looked at her.

"What you doing, wandering the halls at night Halliwell girl?"

"I was talking to my sister. What are you doing in the halls at night Peeves?" She asked

"Causing mischief, what else?"

She laughed. "Well, while you're at it, mind trashing the potions lab for me?"

"Would love to, but there are hexes and jinxes and the whole lot protecting that place." He said angrily. "But I sure would love to."

"Well, I better go. Oh and you missed a spot over there." She said and pointed at one of the portraits, before walking off down the hallway.

* * *

"Don't you ever get sick of watching the same sun rise every morning?" Draco asked her, sitting down next to her by the lake.

"It never looks the same." She looked over at him "It's unique. That's why it's impossible to get sick of it."

"You're one of a kind."

"So, you knew about my sis coming here?" She asked.

"Yeah, they told me. You should have seen your reaction last night, though. It was like..." He said and made a face.

"It was not! And it's totally unfair that they didn't tell me, I mean, I deserve to know this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go inside." He said and grabbed her hand.

Halfway down to the Great Hall he stopped and kissed her.

A bit taken aback at first, she then let herself get lost in it.

"Ahem."

They broke apart and saw Snape. "That will be five points from Gryffindor." He said simply and turned to leave.

"I believe you forgot to take points of Slytherin, Professor. I don't think Mr.Malfoy is in Gryffindor house." Phoebe said, appearing around the corner.

"Excuse me, Ms....?"

"Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell. I'm the new teacher, but we've met before, in Dumbledore's office."

He didn't seem to care, because he spun around on his heel and walked off.

"Nice dude, that one." Phoebe said turning around to the others. '

"Welcome to my world." Paige said. "At least you told him off. I don't think that happens a lot."

"I'm gonna go inside, see you later." Draco said and disappeared into the Great Hall.

"I knew you'd be more than just friends." Phoebe said teasingly.

"You hadn't figured it out until now?" Paige asked gaping at her.

"Of course I had, I'm just saying: I told you so."

"Ha ha ha, funny Phoebs, funny." she said sarcasticly

"I know. So are you psyched about my first class?" She asked enthusisasticly

"Can't I skip it? Please?" Paige whined.

"No! How am I going to survive 20 something teens without you?!"

"I can't be there forever you know. You're just going to have to survive without me." Paige said and linked arms with her. "I've survived it and you will too."

"What would I do if I didn't have my little sister giving me advice?" Phoebe asked jokingly.

"You'd be miserable. I wish Piper was here too, it'd be so cool, having the three of us together."

"Yeah, it would."

------

"Alright everyone, settle down." Phoebe said, trying to get the class's attention. "HEY! LISTEN UP!"

Everyone turned and looked at her. "That's better. Okay, so I'm gonna call your names and you answer so I can see who you are, got it?"  
"Yes."

"Good, okay. Millecent Bullstrode?"

"Here."

"Dean Thomas?"

"Here."

"Lavender Brown?"

"Here."

"Vincent Crabbe?"  
"Here"

"Harry Potter?"

"Here."

And so on, she continued with the entire list of students.

When she was about to start explaining what they were going to do the door opened and in walked Pansy Parkinson.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Pansy Parkinson." She answered.

"Well, Ms.Parkinson, are you aware of the fact that class started over 10 minuttes ago?"

"I was busy, I have better things to do than this stupid class." She spat.

"Well, Ms.Parkinson, you're not the only one who has better things to do, but this is about your education. If you want to fail my class and in return not graduate then be my guest. 15 from Slytherin

for your tardiness and if your late again I will put you in detention, is that clear Ms.Parkinson?"

"Cristal."

"Good, now sitt down next to Mr.Longbottom." And then she turned back to the blackboard. Not hearing Pansy walking over to her seat, she turned around again.

"Is there a problem Ms.Parkinson?" She asked

"I'm not sitting next to _him._" Pansy spat angrily "He's a freak, a klutz, _and_ a Gryffindor!"

"Your point Ms.Parkinson?"

"My point is, I won't."

"Fine. Ms.Parkinson you may leave. I want you to take this note to Professor Snape and you will be serving two days detention. That is, of course, if you don't chose to sit down next to Mr.Longbottom in, 5—4—3—I'm glad you changed your mind Ms.Parkinson."

Pansy walked over to Neville, fuming, while the rest of the class was almost chocking, trying to stifle their laughs.

"Okay, so as I was saying, in this class you will learn to protect yourself against dangers you have yet to face. Anyone who knows what I'm talking about?"

No one except for Paige raised her hand, not even Hermione.

"Yes, Ms.Halliwell?"

"Against Demons, Warlock, evil spirits, dark-lighters, evil re-incarnated ex-husbands."

"Ha ha, Paige, hilarious." Phoebe said sarcasticly, switching from teacher to sister. "But you are right, the first four at-least. Can anyone tell me anything about these four?" And the things Paige had listed appeared on the black board.

"Anyone except for Ms.Halliwell?" She asked. "Well then, put away your wands and whatever books you have up, and take out pen and paper."

Everyone looked a bit confused.

"Are you going all Umbridge on us?" Dean asked.

"What?" Phoebe looked at them confused.

"Pen and Paper?" another student asked.

"Quill and parchment." Paige cut in. "And she's not going _all Umbridge_ on us Dean, we just don't need wands for this kind of magic, do we professor?"

"No, you don't. In this class you will learn _wandless_ magic, you will write proper spells, you will"

"_Why_ aren't we supposed to use our wands, it's so much easier." Pansy asked

"This is the problem, you all depened on a stick." She looked over her class. "What would you do if you walked down the street, and was then attacked, and you_ didn't_ have your wand?"

There was silence between the students.

"No one? Very well then, I think I've made my point, don't you Ms.Parkinson?"

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this chapter.

I really need your opinions on it, because if you don't like it, I'm gonna have to change it,

To fit the rest of the story, so please review.

Hugz,

Natasha


	15. Curses

Chapter 15

Curses

That was so COOL!" Paige squealed, hugging her sister tightly as soon as the other students left.

"What was?" Phoebe asked once she let go.

"The way you told Parkinson off! Did you see her face?! Oh my God, I so love you!"

"Hehe, well, I guess it was kinda funny."

Paige looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay, so it was _really_ funny!" she admitted "But as a teacher I have to keep a, a umm,"

"Non-Partial?" Paige suggested.

"YES! I have to keep a non partial attitude towards my students."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't"

"Yes I _do._"

"No you _don't._"

"Oh, would you two stop it?!" A voice said behind them.

The turned around.

"PIPER!"

They ran over to her and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"I'm glad to see you guys too." She said when the let go.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked amazed. "What about Wyatt?"

"Well, I though Leo and him should have some father-son quality time."

"And we can have some girl time!" Paige shrieked.

"Ha, no. You have classes." Piper said.

"I have lunch right now, for your information. And I don't have any other classes today either."

"Yeah Piper, she's right. We're hardly gonna get to see you anymore, please, please please?"

"We just saw each other, like three days ago." Piper argued.

Both Phoebe and Paige put on their begging faces.

"Okay, okay, just stop it with the puppy eyes, will ya?"

Both of them started jumping in joy, and grabbed Piper so she'd join in their little happy dance.

"Come on, we'll go to Hogsmead." Phoebe said.

"I can't go there remember?" Paige said sadly.

"Awe, what are we going to do then?"

"LEO!"

------

"You know, this is the freakiest thing I've done in a while. Going back to Sisco and having dinner, and then coming back here for dinner, _again._" Paige commented as she and Phoebe headed towards the Great Hall.

"Yeah, but I think we've been trough crazier things, like Piper being turned into a banshee, Piper turning into a wendigo, you turning into a fairy tale witch, you turning into a vampire, you and me turning into clay figurines, me being queen of the Underworld, us"

"I get the picture Phoebes."

"Hehe, brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Phoebe are you sick?" Paige asked with mock-concern placing a hand on her forehead.

"Very funny Paige. I was just saying."

"Yeah, I know, but you just don't usually go all 'Oh, remember the good times?'."

"I know, I know."

"Professor Halliwell! Paige!"

They turned around and saw Hermione running up to them.

"Hey 'Mione."

"Hey Paige, where'd you go today? You kind of disappeared before lunch." Hermione asked.

"We went to lunch, out. We felt like a _home cooked_ meal."

"Oh. OH! I get it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Cool. Professor, that was a really interesting lesson today, it was really fascinating."

"Thank you Hermione." Phoebe said, almost blushing. "I'm glad you think so, I was kinda nervous about it."

"Oh, and Paige this came for you." Hermione handed her a small envelope.

She opened it curiously.

Out fell a tiny piece of folded paper.

Paige unfolded it and read it.

"What's it say?" Phoebe asked.

"It's like a spell but it doesn't make any sense." She handed the note to Phoebe. "Why would someone send me a spell?"

Phoebe read it out-loud.

_Final hour_

_Final day_

_Powers failing_

_Courage stray_

_Concealed within what we hide_

_Let this Magic_

_Save the light _(AN: Very lame, just made something up.)

"It's not a spell, it's like a premonition." Phoebe stated.

"A premonition?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"A prophecy of sorts."

"Oh."

"Yeah, big oh. This is bad isn't it Phoebes?" Paige asked.

"I don't really know."

"Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore?" Hermione suggested.

Before Hermione knew what they thought about it, the two sisters headed towards the office.

They made their way there as fast as they could.

Arriving at the statue of the Gargoyle, none of them knew the password.

"Well, this is just great isn't it?!" Phoebe said.

"Don't look at me! You're a teacher, you should know the bloody password!"

They both started laughing.

"You just said 'Bloody'." Phoebe managed to say.

"I know! I've been here way to long!"

"Okay, so let's just try this huh? How 'bout......Open Sesame!"

"That is so lame Phoebes!"

"At least I tried!"

"So?!"

"So?! You try!"

"Fine, I will!"

Silence

"Well?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know!"

"Lookie here, Halliwell's in trouble!" Peeves taunting voice said as he came through the wall.

"It's not funny Peeves, we need to talk to Dumbledore." Paige said seriously.

"Silly girly, Dumbledore's eating."

"Actually, he is right here Peeves."

"Headmaster." The Poltergeist crocked and quickly disappeared through the wall again.

"Professor, we need to discuss something with you." Phoebe said. "Paige received this" she handed him the note. "We think it's serious."

"Hmm....Very interesting. Why don't we step into my office?" He walked up to the gargoyle. "_Fizzing Whizzbees._" (sp?)

"You now, I never would have guessed that." Paige whispered.

--------

"This..._prophecy_...Have either of you any idea what it might mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. But it can't be good." Phoebe stated.

"It's never good." Paige muttered.

"Indeed it isn't." Dumbledore said. "I think this prophecy, has something to do with the final battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort."

"What?" A rather shocked Phoebe asked.

"Yes, as surprising as it may sound, I think The Charmed Ones have a big part to play in the outcome of this battle."

"No. No we can't have. I mean, that's absurd right?" Paige rambled, looking from Dumbledore to Phoebe "Right?"

"I think he might be right Paige." Phoebe said. "Think about it: _Final day, Final hour._ That's the battle."

She looked over at Paige, to see if she understood.

"_Concealed within what we hide._ That our powers and the Book of Shadows. _Let this Magic save the light._ Our powers helping them. It all makes sense!"

"Oh my God." Paige said silently. "OH MY GOD!"

"Yes, I do believe that makes perfect sense Ms.Halliwell. I suggest you inform your sister and her husband of this as soon as possible."

"We will Headmaster, we will. Paige, we should go, now." Phoebe said and got up.

"Yeah, good night Headmaster."

"Good night girls and good luck.

----------

"This is really starting to annoy me!" Piper yelled after blowing up another demon.

Paige walked over to her. "I wonder if that washes away?" She said referring to the green spots on the wall.

"Okay, so you were saying Phoebes?"

"Oh, right. Well we have to find the spell as soon as possible. I mean the sooner as we're rid of this Dark Lord guy, the better."

"Okay. Then we need the Book of Shadows." Piper stated.

"I'm on that." Paige said confidently. Her two sisters looked at her. "You guys! Trust me!"

"We do trust you Paige, it's just that" Piper started.

"Book of Shadows!" And in a swirl of blue lights the book materialized in Paige's hands. "Wow...It worked." Paige said in complete amazement.

"You've been working out, huh?"

"Thank you. Okay, so what are we looking for?" Paige asked as she put the heavy book down on the coffee table. "'Cos I doubt Voldie's gonna be in the Book of Shadows"

"No, I doubt it."

"Oh..... Okay, well then what do we look for? Spells, potions, what?"

"I don't know, we've never had anything like this on our hands before." Piper said, flipping through the page's of the book.

"Well, we can rule out vanquishing spells and potions, 'cos that's not what we're trying to do right? You said Harry has to kill this guy." Phoebe said looking up from the book.

"What about a power-boosting spell?"

"Leo! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Piper shrieked.

"Sorry hunny." He said and sat down next to Piper on the couch.

"So, what did the Elders say?" Paige asked.

"Not much. They've never been very involved with the wizarding community."

"Wait, what about all the whitelighters and their charges and their witches and" Paige rambled.

"That's different. You three are Wiccan witches, which makes you different from the witches and wizards at Hogwarts." Leo told her.

"This is too confusing." Paige mumbled, resting her head on the sofa. "Well, did they have any useful information?"

"Well, according to the letter, your powers are supposed to help them. A power-booting spell could help Harry, or you could simply transfer your powers to him."  
"Wait, wouldn't that end up with us using our powers to help ourselves? I remember last time we did that and I rather not live through that again." Paige said.

"Well, in a way yes. But then again you would be protecting innocents."

"Great!" Paige said and got up from the sofa. "Just great! How am I going to explain this one?!"

"Okay, let's save the world from another apocalypse." Phoebe muttered and followed Paige to the kitchen.

They were joined by Piper and Leo.

"Don't worry hunny, we'll fix this." Piper said comfortingly and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, we're the Charmed Ones. We've gotten out of worse." Phoebe said and gave her a hug as well.

"We'll come and you two as soon as we find anything out." Leo told them.

"Okay and we'll get you if we find anything." Phoebe assured them. "Okay, let's get out of here."

----'----

The next morning Paige woke up feeling worse than she had in a long time. She somehow managed to drag herself to her bathroom and get a shower, get dressed and then down into the Great Hall.

Dropping down in her seat at the Gryffindor table Hermione eyed her with concern.

"Paige, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah....I'm fine....Totally fine."

"Are you sure?"

She looked up at her. "Have you ever felt like the world's working against you?"

"Oh, come on Paige, the world's not working against you." Ron said and patted her on the back.

"No, not the world, just every demon, warlock and other evil thing in it, _and_ did I mention the Source of all Evil? Who happens to be my ex-brother in-law? Trust me, the world is working against me."

There were some laughs from her friends.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed.

"We know it's not Paige, you just make it sound funny." Harry told her.

"So, what was it about that note?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing good. Just a little poem about the end of the world, sort of at least."

"Oh... That's umm, nice." Hermione said uncertain.

"Yeah, real nice. What ever happened to psycho Seers, and stuff like that. Now they result in notes?"

"Oh, you haven't met Trelawney yet." Ron said.

"Who's that?"

"Resident psychotic Seer."

----'----

"Ms.Halliwell, you were not present in class yesterday, why?" Snape asked.

"Umm,..."

'Come one Paige think of something!' she yelled at herself mentally

"Family emergency." She stated simply.

"Ahh, and what kind of emergency?"

"It's umm, kinda personal, just ask my sis, she'll explain."

"Sister?"

'What is with the questions!' Her mind yelled

"Professor Halliwell, sir."

"Very well. Take your seat."

She did what he said and sat down next to her partner for the lesson, Neville Longbottom.

"Hi Neville."

"Hey Paige. Do you have any idea what this potion is?" He asked confused and pointed at the sheet they had received

"Umm, well...." She looked over the page. "A binding potion?!" She said a bit too loudly, drawing attention from the other students and the professor.

"Is there a problem Ms.Halliwell?" He asked calmly.

"Why are we making a binding potion?" she asked, not really thinking over what she was saying.

"A what?" some of the students asked confused.

"A binding potion Ms.Halliwell?"

"It would strip the drinker of his or hers magic powers." She stated angrily.

"Indeed it would. But since none of my students posses the kind of powers a binding potion would strip them of, I don't see a problem."

She felt very tempted to yell at him and tell him that she had those kinds of powers, but knew better than to do it.

She sat down again.

"Sorry Neville." She muttered, grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the classroom.

----'----

"I'm telling you Phoebes, he's one of the bad guys!" she yelled frustrated.

"Paige, don't jump to conclusions. We don't"

"The teachers know about my powers! Why would he suggest a binding potion if he didn't. He wanted me to be stripped of my powers!"

"Okay, okay, you have a point. But I'm still stuck trying to figure out _how_ he found the formula to make a binding potion. I think you should have stayed in class, we would have had more information." Phoebe said calmly.

"And I wouldn't have my powers!"

"Okay okay, point taken. I still think we need to have an open mind. Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore?"

"Fine, what other option do we have?"

Entering Dumbledore's office was far easier this time, knowing the password.

And they found they we're not alone.

"You!" Paige yelled once they saw Snape in one of the chairs.

"Ahh, yes, Severus was just informing me about what happened during Potions. I had a feeling you would be joining us. Please sit down."

They did what he said.

"So, Ms. Halliwell," both of them looked at him. "...Paige, why don't you tell me what happened."

"The dude tried to take my powers!"

"I most certainly did not."

"You had us make a binding potion, and you wanted us to test it! Result: Me with no powers, which would also result in there being no Charmed Ones."

"Why, Ms.Halliwell, do you think I partnered you up with Longbottom? I was expecting him to mess up the potion and there fore there would be no effect."

"Yeah, but what if he hadn't messed up?!" Phoebe said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Snape said confused.

"What if Neville hadn't ruined the potion? Do you honestly have that little faith in your students? What if he had managed to make this potion perfect? The consequences would have been terrible!" Phoebe snapped at him.

"Go Phoebe!" Paige said enthusiastically and the two sisters did a little high-five.

Dumbledore laughed at the scene before him.

Snape fuming and the two sisters smiling broadly.

"Well, it seems they have you there Severus. You cannot deny that they are correct."

"May I ask, how you obtained the formula for a binding spell Professor?" Phoebe asked politely.

"No." He said simply and left the office.

"Well, that was......."¨

"Intresting?" Paige suggested.

"Sort of."

"Hmm, I'm still convinced he wanted to take my powers." Paige muttered.

"Oh, I highly doubt that Paige. Severus has my full trust. He never meant harm." Dumbledore said.

"Well, I'm going to see my friends. Phoebes don't you have classes?" She asked.

"SHIT! I forgot!"

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this chapter.

I'm quite pleased with it, even if I pressed a lot of stuff together.

**Important Message! **Thanks a million to Paige Malfoy who came with the idea of using the Book of Shadows to help Harry out in the story. Thank you so much!!!!

sirius-black-4eva : Thanks

NikkiEvans : I know, Pansy's a bitch.

LazyLacy : I know, it's totally genius! It's my favoritte cross-over. And Cole's coming back, I promise! I know, Phoebe's not the teaching type, but I needed her to be at Hogwarts.

charmedsisters : Thanks


	16. Tiered

Chp.16

Tiered

February 24th was as uneventful as every other day the past two weeks.

Paige and Phoebe spent hours in San Fransisco, and they were both more tiered than they had been in ages.

"I give up!" Paige exclaimed, getting up from the sofa, in the living room in San Fransisco. "We're never going to find this incantation or whatever it is!"

"Oh Paige don't be like that, it'll work out, I promise." Piper said giving her a comforting hug.

"It's not just the stupid spell! It's everything. I hardly get any sleep jumping time-zones like this. I've fallen asleep in class! Phoebe's fallen asleep in class!"

"I did not!.......I just dazed off." Phoebe retorted.

"Hmph."

"Okay, what we need is some help." Piper said.

"What kind of help, hunny?" Leo asked her curiously.

"Remember that spell you did Phoebe? The one that made you really smart?"

"The one were I just absorbed everything from the books?"

"YES! We use that one and"

"Personal gain Piper." Paige said silently.

"I agree, this is impossible!" Piper yelled frustrated.

"Girls, you can't give up now. This is nothing compared to what you've been through before. You've fought the Source, this is nothing." Leo said, trying to lighten their spirits.

"You're wrong. We're talking about the fate of the wizarding world. That's bigger then anything we've had to handle."

"I'll go talk to the Elders again."

"Thank you." Piper said softly and kissed him.

And then in a swirl of blue lights he disappeared.

"What time is it Piper?"

"It's almost eleven o'clock. Why?" She asked with concern.

"We should back Paige. Piper, you'll call us?"

"Of course."

----'----

Paige sat in the library, her head resting on a book, sleeping peacefully.

"Maybe we should just let her sleep." Hermione whispered.

"No, we're going to find out what she's been up to." Draco whispered back.

"Since when do you decide what we do?" Harry asked.

"What else did you come here to do?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks.

"On second thought, nobody wants to know." Ron determined. "Let's just wake her."

"Okay, so do it." Harry said.

"You do it."  
"You do it."

"You do it."

"You do it."

"Boys! Stop it. I'll do it." Hermione said and shook her lightly.

"Huh…What?!" Paige sat up bolt right. She looked at their amused faces. "That was not funny!"

"Sorry, we didn't mean it like that, you just, God, your hair looks worse then mine used too." Hermione told her.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going back to sleep." She said and rested her head back on the book.

"No, you're telling us what's been going on with you. It's three o'clock and you're sleeping. You're sleeping in class, your sisters sleeping in class." Harry said.

"You noticed." She muttered sitting back up.

"There's not much to say, I'm just tiered."

"You're tiered 24/7 Paige, you're avoiding everyone, you're" Ron said concerened.

"I'm not avoiding you, I just have aloooooot on my mind right now."

"Like?" Hermione asked her.

"Like finding a way to defeat the Source, _again,_ making sure Voldemort and his cronies don't go of killing all of you, solving this fucked up mystery I'm left with because of this fucking note, oh, and preventing the end of your wizarding world as you know it."

"_Okay…_"

"I need to talk to Phoebe, see you guys later." And then she left the library.

"Paige! Wait up!" she heard them call behind her, but she didn't stop.

"Phoebe, we need to talk!" she exclaimed as she burst through the door.

"Paige, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, putting down the book she was reading.

"We should just write the incantation ourselves. That way everything works out." She said confidently, dumping down on the sofa.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point. But it's still a matter of when, where and what else we're going to do."

"I know, I know Phoebes."

"Well, we'll both work on the incantation, and send a letter to Piper."

"Okay, good idea, all that Orbing's getting to me." Paige said and hugged her sister. "I'm going out for a while."

"Okay, just don't get into trouble!"

----'----

"And what did you do wrong this time, Mr.Longbottom?" Snape asked as he examined Neville's potion. It was yellow, it was _supposed_ to be red.

Sensing trouble, Paige felt it helping Neville was the least she could do after having bailed on him with the binding potion.

"It wasn't Neville's fault Professor. I misread the ingredients list." she said confidently.

"Well then, 20 points from Gryffindor." And then he went to the next cauldron.

"God, this is annoying!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"This? This is nothing compared to what it's usually like." Neville muttered. "Thanks for covering for me."

"No problem. I just don't get it. He has like zip faith in us, I mean what kind of teacher is that? And you, you should stick up for yourself, don't let that guy step on you."

"And get my self in detention? No thanks, I rather be walked over."

Paige stared at him, trying to understand how he could chose that. 'Then again I doubt detention with Snape is any more enjoyable.'

"Class is over, bottle your potions, tag them and leave them on my desk." Snape ordered and the students followed.

"I can fix that Paige, it's one of the few things I can." Neville told her.

"Thanks Neville."

The hallways were crammed with students getting to their other classes, and today, Paige had DADA right after potions.

"Hey." A voice whispered in her ear, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Hello Draco." She said and turned around smiling.

"So, problems fixed now?"

"No, but I'm working on it. God I wish I didn't have classes right now." She said and gave him a quick kiss.

"Why don't we just cut class then?" he asked kissing her again.

"Because, my sisters a teacher, she'd freak."

"Point taken."

Arriving outside the classroom, they noticed all the others reading a note on the door.

"Hey 'Mione, what's going on?" Paige asked as Hermione came up to her.

"Teachers sick, and they don't have a substitute." There was a hint of sadness in her voice "Class is cancelled."

* * *

AN: I know it's a short chapter, but I had to write it.

Next chapter will be a lot longer, I think. LoL.

Hugz,

Natasha


	17. Nightmares

Chp.17

Nightmare

"Why is it that no matter what, I know I'm going to be able to find you here?" Draco asked her.

They were at the lake again, the same place Paige always sat in.

"I don't know." She answered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I just like it here. It's nice."

"Nice?"

"Yes nice."

"I just expected some poetic, philosophical description of it."

"Me and poetry don't mix……Well, except for writing incantations and spells, but poetry-poetry isn't my thing."

She looked out over the lake. "I wish I could just stay like this. Demon-free."

"But you can't?"

"They're gonna be there like a shadow all my life. It's a rather depressing thought isn't?" She said smiling.

He looked down at her with very serious eyes.

"What?" She asked confused.

Without giving her an answer he pressed his lips against hers.

----'----

"I am starving." Paige informed them as she sat down next to Ron at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"So everything's back to normal?" Hermione asked happily.

"No, but I'm still hungry."

"Ahh, the whole apocalypse thing?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling we all need to make a visit to Dumbledore again. There's _a lot_ of explaining to do."¨

"Cool. Hey, whatever happened in potions, you know when you ran of?" Harry asked her.

She moved a little closer so only they could hear her.

"You know that potion we were making? Well, like I said, it was a binding potion. It would've taken away my powers, and I kind of jumped to conclusions and left."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know. I totally freaked out. I couldn't stay, I mean, I'd be powerless if we had tested that potion."  
"Did you tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and Snape was _there._ He said the reason he paired me up with Neville was so that the potion wouldn't be made properly and it wouldn't have an effect on me. I swear, you should have been there, Phoebe totally snapped on him!"

"'S 'bout yme someome diwd." Ron said.

"Huh?"

"Swallow I said, it's about time someone did."

"Uh huh, you know it would have been easier to understand without the food?" Paige said jokingly.

Ron blushed deep red.

Then it came, the silence before the storm.

It almost sounded like every person in the Hall drew their breaths and Paige knew it was coming.

In a split second the door of the Great Hall flew open and trough them Phoebe came hurling trough the air.

"PHOEBE!" Paige yelled and ran over to her side. "Phoebe are you okay, what's happening?"

"I'm fine Paige, but we have a problem."

Paige followed her sister's gaze to the doors.

"What the hell?"

In-front of them stood a tall man. A demon. His face was mutilated, with deep scars all over. His skin was a weird sort of green, with blue stripes. (Picture Beltazor only blue and green.) He was smiling an evil smile, his fangs showing.

His black clothes and coat covered most of his body. His hands were missing a finger on each, and they had long claws.

In one swift movement he attacked them.

"ENERGY BALL!" Paige screamed and the ball appeared in her hand. She threw it back at the demon, who with another move of his hand sent the energy ball into the wall.

"Did you see that?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, and I'm seeing that too." Paige replied as another ball came flying towards them.

"ENERGY BALL!" Paige screamed again and again she sent the energy ball towards the demon, who again sent it into the wall.

"We can't do this in here, someone will get hurt!" Paige said.

As she said that a third energy ball came flying.

It hit the ground in front of the causing a big explosion.

"Phoebe! cough what happened?! Cough" The dust started to settle and they got a better view.

"Where's the demon?" Phoebe asked confused. "Dumbledore you need to get everyone out of here!" she screamed at the Headmaster who was already creating an escape way.

Fourth energy ball sent Phoebe flying to the other end of the room, hitting the wall over the Staff table.

"PHOEBE!" Almost every student was out of the Hall, through the entrance Dumbledore had created. "Phoebe!" She yelled again.

But before she could make it over to her sister, the demon grabbed her from behind, and shimmered her out of Hogwarts.

----'----

**Dumbledore's Office**

"How the hell did this happen?! She was supposed to be safe here!" Piper screamed.

Her, Phoebe, Leo, McGonagall and Dumbledore were inside his office.

"Piper calm down, everything will work out." Leo said.

"No it won't Leo! A demon's got her! What if something happens to her?! I can't loose another sister! She's just a kid, we were supposed to look after her!"

"Ms.Halliwell I assure you, everything will work out." McGonagall said to her,

"NO! Everything will not work out. A demon has our sister, who could possibly get a demon to attack us? Cole! He tricked us! He knows we're coming after her, and he'll be waiting for us, ready to kill us." Piper screamed angrily.

"We need to find her." Phoebe stated simply.

"Oh, you don't say?!" Piper spat sarcastically.

"Hey, don't snap on me!"

"Don't snap on me either!"

"I'm not!"  
"Well, I'm not either!"

"Calm down you two. We're not solving anything like this." Leo told them. "We need to concentrate on finding Paige."

"How? You can't sense her. How are we getting to the Underworld, how do we even know she's there?"

"We just have to guess.

----'----

**Head Dorm**

"Did you see that thing?! It was bloody blue and green!"

"That doesn't matter Ron, point is, and it attacked Paige and her sister. That thing was a demon." Hermione said.

"Demon?! Like those things Professor Halliwell talked about?" Harry asked her confused.

"Uh huh. I mean don't you pay attention? This is what Paige and her sisters do, they fight of demons, and warlock and"

"And killer ex-husbands?" Draco spat. "He's the one who's behind this, it's obvious. They were after Paige and now they've got her."

"You don't know that. She could still be" Hermione said, it sounded like she was about to cry.

"She would have come here if she was, we all know that."

"We should see Dumbledore, he's the only one who can answer us." Harry said and walked out of the dorm. The others followed.

At the statue of the Gargoyle they could hear yelling from inside the office.

"You reckon that's her sisters?" Ron asked.

"Definitely."

"So, password? 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Oh! _Fizzing Whizzbees._" At the sound of the password, the spiral staircase appeared.

"Headmaster we need to talk to you."

Everyone in the room turned around and looked at the four teens.

"Yes, I expected this. But this is not the best time either." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Where the hell is she?!"

"You shall receive that information Mr.Malfoy. Not only because it does not concern you or you friends and second because, quite frankly, none of us are quite sure of were Ms.Halliwell is located at the moment." Dumbledore said as calm as always.

"You're saying you don't know where Paige is?" Hermione asked.

"Yes that's what we're saying! Like we know were demons end up when they shimmer off." Piper said angrily. "I've had it, you and you" She pointed at Leo and Phoebe. "We are going home, we're getting the Book of Shadows, we're going to scribe for Paige and then get rid of the Source. For good."

"And none of you are following us!" Phoebe added. "If any of you four meddle in this, I will flunk you all, clear?"

And then they Orbed.

----'----

**Somewhere in the Underworld**

"Auu, my head." Paige muttered rubbing her head.

'I must have been knocked out.' She thought.

She looked around herself, taking in her surroundings.

'Okay, I'm in a dark cave. That just leaves like every mountain _and_ the entire Underworld.'

She stood up. She looked around at the walls keeping her locked in.

'Great a cage without a door.'

She stretched her fingers out and lightly touched the bars.

"OUCH!" she yelled and snapped her hand back.

Jolting pain had just gone trough her arm.

"I see you're awake." A voice said. She knew that voice, but how? "Remember me, witch?" The woman asked.

"You're the Seer." She answered breathlessly. "But…But we vanquished you!"

"Silly little girl. You think a simple spell could kill me? Never. But you, the tiniest pain and you flinch."

"Yeah, electric bars, way original there." Paige muttered sarcastically. "Anyway, I thought you worked for the Source?"

"I do child."

"But Voldemort was supposed to catch me."

"You speak his name? Perhaps, you are not as scared as I thought."

"Yeah, and I'm way smarter too. You really thought a cage could keep me here. I'll just Orb myself home now, nice seeing you again."

Paige closed her eyes and focused on home.

She opened them up again.

"I'm still here, how?" She asked the Seer.

"You didn't think we were so unprepared? Try all you want child, you cannot escape."

"SEER!" A voice bellowed from behind her. "The Dark Lord told you not to go near her!"

"I do not take orders from your lord. I only obey the Source."

"Man are you gonna have trouble finding employment once we vanquish his ass." Paige muttered.

"Silence!" the man yelled at her, pointing his wand at her.

"The Source made it clear he did not want her harmed. I suggest you pay more attention to orders, or you might find yourself dead." The Seer said, and as silently as she had appeared she left.

The wizard muttered something about the Seer under his breath.

"You know, I'm sure she know what you just said. And if she doesn't, she'd love a reason to fry ya." Paige said mockingly, hoping to annoy the man.

"Be quiet you stupid little girl."  
"I know you are, but what am I?" Mentally Paige was laughing her head off. She was being so childish.

----'----

**Head Dorm again**

"We have to find her." Harry finally said, stating what everyone else was thinking.

"But how mate? I mean, she could be anywhere, she's probably not even in the bloody country." Ron argued.

"And since when did that stop us? Remember the Department of"

"Harry, that was in London. And we already knew where we were going, we don't know that now." Hermione argued.

"Then we follow her sisters."

"How are we going to do that Malfoy?" Harry asked, he sounded almost curious.

"We just need to get to their house and follow them from their."

"And if they see us? Do you know how much trouble we could cause?!" Hermione said furiously.

----'----

**Halliwell Manor, San Fransisco**

The three were gathered in the attic.

Phoebe's nose buried in the Book of Shadows, and Leo and Piper tried to scribe for her.

Piper put the crystal down on the map and looked up at Leo "Are you _sure_ you can't sense her?" She asked.

"Yes, 100, she must be in the Underworld."

"Okay, but where?" Phoebe asked, poking her head out of the Book. "I mean, the Underworld is pretty big. As it's former queen, I should know."

There was a long silence as Piper sat there thinking, Leo Orbed to the Elders and Phoebe once again stuck her head in the Book.

After ten minutes Phoebe finally said something.

"Piper, why don't you try the spell you kept using after Prue died, and you came across Paige?"

"Hmm, it's worth a shot." She muttered and went down to the kitchen to get the ingredients while Phoebe found the rest of the stuff they needed.

"Okay, so we have the little cauldron, the other ingredients and the knife. You ready for this?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"Yeah, I can handle this Phoebe."

She sat down in the circle they had made.

She followed each step of the spell precisely.

She slowly dragged the knife over her wrist, drawing blood that fell into the cauldron.

_Body to body _

_Soul to soul_

_Heart by heart_

_Blood by blood_

_Halliwell sister I call upon_

_Answer my plea_

_I search for you_

_Show yourself before me _(Sooooo lame! I suck at writing this stuff.)

"I know where she is." Piper said.

----'----

**Back in the Underworld**

"You should really think about freshening this place up." Paige said.

"I don't care, I'm not usually here." The man muttered.

"Oh! So you're not a demon? Wow, you're a whole lot less scary now."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought demons were scarier than, umm, what are you?"

"A wizard." He answered. He was rather young actually. She always thought all the Death Eaters were old.

"Oh! Oh…No that doesn't ring a bell. Weren't you extinct?"

He glared at her.

"Oh! You're a _warlock._"

"I'm a wizard." He hissed.

"Warlock."

"Wizard."

"Warlock."

"Wizard."

"Warlock."

"Wizard."

"Warlock."

"Wizard."

"Warlock."

"JUST SHUT UP!" The wizard yelled.

"No, I don't think I will."

"You better shut up or I'll"  
"You'll what? Kill me, hurt me? I am to stay un harmed, remember?"

"I would gladly face death to get away from you."

"That's not very nice." Paige said faking a pout. "I don't like you."

"Good, now stop talking."

"I'll do whatever I want!"

"I've had it." He pointed his wand at her. "This will teach you a thing or two. _Cru_"

Before he could finish the spell a fire ball came flying, hitting the wand out of his hand.

"She is to stay un harmed." The voice hissed. "Leave!" He shouted at the wizard, who instantly disappeared.

The voice stepped out of the shadow and over to the cage.

"Cole!" She yelled. "I should have known you had something to do with this you sick bastard!"

"I just saved your life, I suggest you stop it with the attitude."

"You didn't save me, you're the reason I'm in here!"

"Are you aware of what the effects of the Cruactius Curse (sp?) are?" He asked casually.

"It a torturing spell." She said quietly.

"Yes it is, and that man was about to use it on you. In other words, I saved you."

"Fuck you." She spat.

"Gotta love that Halliwell attitude."

Then, through the 'Door' in the cave came three people, heading towards them.

One a rather short man, who's face reminded Paige of a rat, another man, tall with long blond hair, whom she identified as Darco's father, and the third, who was hooded and cloaked.

"I see you have arrived safely." Cole said, not greeting the men by name.

The cloaked man simply nodded. Through his hood she noticed a pair of red, glittering eyes.

She realise, the man in front of her was Voldemort.

"Where is the army of demons you promised me?" He hissed. "You have the girl, I want my end of the deal."

Cole laughed evilly.

"That 'Army' will not come any time soon." He said still smiling.

"You dare hold back your end of the deal? You dare betray the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked with great anger.

"It seems I do."

"And what is it that has made you change your mind?" Voldemort inquired.

"You see, this sister" He pointed at Paige. "No longer matters. She was important while she was still unable to control her powers, but now that Dumbledore has trained her, she is of no use to me other than bait."

"But we still caught her. We fulfilled our end of the deal, we got the witch you wanted."

"Ahh, but you see this is not the witch I want. If you get me the witch I truly desire then I shall grant my end bargain." He smiled a bit.  
"You see, this witch" he pointed at Paige again. "is no longer of any importance, you see, the witch I desire, is Phoebe."

* * *

AN : Oh, evil evil Cole!

I hope you all liked it!

snakegirl1122 : Hmm, don't think so, I'm not to keen on the characters getting married at 17 and stuff, no offence to anyone who is, but they just don't seem old enough.

charmedsisters

Hugz,

Natasha


	18. Ice

Chp.18

Ice

_**Last Chapter : **_

_"Ahh, but you see this is not the witch I want. If you get me the witch I truly desire then I shall grant my end bargain." He smiled a bit.  
"You see, this witch" he pointed at Paige again. "is no longer of any importance, you see, the witch I desire, is Phoebe."_

**The Underworld**

As soon as his guests left Cole turned to her again.

She looked at him with hate and disgust. "I knew you were up to something, we should never have trusted you!" she yelled. "You sick asshole, if you go near her, I swear"

"Now, now, Paige. There's no need for you to be so angry." He said casually.

"Why don't you just give up?! She doesn't love you anymore, she's moved on!"

"You're wrong, Phoebe loves me and she always will."

"You're crazy, do you know that?! You had your chance with her and you screwed up, get it?! She loved you, she married you, she was going to have your baby, but you chose to be the Source instead. You lost her, and it's your own fault." She spat angrily.

"But this time I won't. See, Phoebe left me, because of you, because of her natural urge to help innocents, to be a Charmed One, so by, and this is were you come in, eliminating the Power of Three there won't be any Charmed Ones anymore, no more saving innocents, leaving Phoebe to once again become my Queen."

"So, you're going to use me as bait, and then kill me?"

"Yes, I thought it would be harder for Phoebe to understand if I killed her 'full' sister, and Piper also has a husband and a child."

"....." In her mind Paige tried to process everything he just told her. She felt scared, hurt, angry. She didn't know whether to attack him or to cry. A part of her wanted to fall down on her knees and beg him not to kill her. 'Be strong Paige, be strong. Fight this.' She thought. "She's not going to fall for it. If you kill me she'll never love you. And anyways, once they show up, we're going to vanquish you." She said angrily

"You're wrong Paige, she won't be able to kill the person who was to be the father of her child."

"That baby died, it was never even born"

"Because you vanquished me!" He yelled in frustration.

Paige looked at him in shock. "You think the baby died because you died?" She asked. He looked at her, for a moment it seemed he was confused. "Phoebe was pregnant for almost two weeks after you died! The reason that baby wasn't born, was because the Seer took it from her, and we in return vanquished her!"

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**

"Vanquishing Potion?" Piper asked

"Check." Phoebe replied

"Vanquishing Spell?"

"Check."

"Whitelighter?"

"Here." Leo said, Orbing into the kitchen.

"Let's go, we can't waste any more time." Phoebe said. "Piper, first thing you do when we get there is to freeze everyone there okay? We'll find Paige easily seeing as she's the only one who isn't frozen."

"What about Cole? The Source doesn't freeze as long as the other demons." Leo asked.

"We just keep freezing him until we find her. Then we say the spell and we get out of there."

POP!

"You heard that?" Piper asked casciously

"Yeah. I'll check." Leo said. "You two stay here."

(AN: If anyone's wondering Wyatt's with the sister's dad.)

He made his way into the living room as quiet as possible. From what he could see everything seemed to be alright. Then he heard a scream from the kitchen.

----'----

"**WHAT **are you four doing here?!" Piper yelled at Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione.

"We...we came to help." Hermione said slowly.

"No! No, no, no, NO! You are going back to school now, or you're going to be in so much trouble." Phoebe warned them.

"We just want to help Professor." Ron said.

"You CAN'T help! This is none of your business!" Piper argued.

"We care about Paige too." Draco retorted.

"That doesn't matter! Paige is our sister, our responsibility." Phoebe said.

"You have to understand, we've lost one sister, and we are not doing anything that might jeopardize Paige. You have to stay." Piper added.

"Piper, is everything okay?!" Leo asked bursting into the kitchen. "I heard scream....What are they doing here?" He asked referring to the four British teens.

"They came to help us save Paige." Piper started.

"They can't. It's too dangerous." Leo interjected.

"Yeah, we already told them that, but they're a bit stubborn." Piper said sarcastically.

"We are not!" Ron said defensively.

"Actually, Ronald, you are quite stubborn." Hermione told him.

"Whatever." He muttered, his face turning red.

"Point is, you four are leaving now!" Piper said. "And I mean NOW!"

"You have to let us help you!" Harry said angrily.

"No! God, we are wasting so much time, Piper, Leo, let's go." Phoebe said determined.

The four kids looked angry and sad.

"Stay here." Leo told them. "We might need you when we get back."

And then the three of them Orbed to the Underworld.

* * *

**Back to the Underworld**

Cole looked at her blankly for a few seconds, then he turned and yelled.

"SEER!" He hollered into the darkness of the cave-tunnels.

The Seer appeared by his side moments later.

He immediately grabbed her by the throat, holding her up levelling her eyes with his, who had now turned charcoal black.

The Seer on the other hand showed no sign of emotion or feeling.

"You took the baby from Phoebe?" He hissed.

"Do not listen to _her_. She is trying to corrupt you." She said with no difficulty, sounding as if he was not cutting of her air-supply.

"I'm NOT lying!" Paige shrieked.

"I would never harm the heir of the Source." The Seer said softly. It sounded like she was putting him under some sort of transce.

Cole let go of the Seer.

He was fighting an internal battle in his mind, trying to find out what to do next.

He turned to face Paige again, his eyes cold and empty.

He raised his arm and opened his hand. In it formed a fire-ball.

"You lied to me."

He attacked.

The last thing you heard was a painfull scream, and then she disappeared into dust.

* * *

AN: Dun dun duu.....

Hehe, hope you liked it, I know it's short, sorry.

NikkiEvans : Later. Thanks

charmedsisters : Thank you. I know, he just makes it more exciting.

LazyLacy : Thanks

sirius-black-4eva : Thanks. I'll update the others soon. I'm having some writers block on them.

Hugz,

Natasha


	19. Miracles

Chp.19

Miracles

**Last Chapter**

_He turned to face Paige again, his eyes cold and empty.  
He raised his arm and opened his hand. In it formed a fire-ball.  
"You lied to me."  
He attacked.  
The last thing you heard was a painful scream, and then she disappeared into dust._

**Underworld**

"You...You killed her..." She said in confusement. "Why?"

"She lied to me." Cole said simply.

"But without her..."

"Would you rather I kill you?" He asked treathaningly, his voice deadly.

"....."

**Somewhere else in the Underworld**

**Piper, Phoebe, Leo**

"Ouch!" Phoebe yelped as she hit the cave floor. "Nice landing Leo." She hissed.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened. There must be some kind of shield disturbing my powers."

"Great!" Piper said. "Let's just focus on finding Paige, shall we?"

They walked quietly around the cave-tunnels.

They came into a large room in the cave.

"I've been here before." Phoebe told them. "This is were the ceremonies take place."

Just as they turned to leave a demon spotted them.

"INTRUDERS!" He yelled, and was immideatly blown up by Piper.

"Let's go before one of his friends show up." She said and the three left the room.

They continued walking down one of the tunnels, this one was very dark and narrow.

"Any idea were she might be?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." The two sisters said in unison.

**San Francisco**

"We can't just sit here and wait!" Draco exclaimed after several minutes of silence.

The four where now in the attic, waiting like Leo told them too.

"We have too. What else can we do?" Hermione argued.

"We can help them!"

"They told us not to!"

"Hey, knock it off both of you, _this_ defiantly isn't helping." Ron said. "We all want to help her, alright? But the best thing to do is to listen to Paige's sisters. They know what they're talking about."

Hermione looked at him in amazement. She felt very tempted to ask when he got so smart. "So what do we do?" She asked.

"I go after them." Harry piped in.

"Huh?" The three others looked confused.

"She's were she is because of Voldemort." He said silently.

"Harry this isn't your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself when things like this happen." Hermione said softly placing her hand on his. "This isn't your fault, just like it wasn't you fault with"

"Sirius?...That _was_ my fault 'Mione, and I'm not going to let it happen again."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked them.

"It's nothing. Point is, we're going after her."

"No, you are not." A soft voice said from behind them.

The turned and were face to face with a ghost.

**Underworld**

"You're going to kill me anyways aren't you!" Paige spat. "It doesn't really matter when!"

"You're wrong Paige. I can't kill you yet, not until your sisters are here."

"What make's you think they're even coming?!" She asked angrily.

"You're their sister, they will come. And then there will be an end to the Charmed Ones, once and for all." He said with an evil smile on his face.

"You're crazy." She said venomously. "Phoebe will never love you. They'll kill you."

"They can't kill me without you remember? The need the Power of Three." He said with a smile, seeing the look of defeat on Paige's face. "Now if you excuse me, I'm through here, I will be back when your sisters get here."

"Then you won't have to leave." Phoebe said from behind them.

Cole turned around and looked at them. Just as he was about to say something, Piper tried to blow him up.

Cole dissolved into black spots and Phoebe ran up to where he had been and placed the crystals around him.

When Cole turned back into his normal self, the crystals created a cage, making him unable to move.

Oddly enough, he didn't call for help from his demon minions.

"Piper the cage!" Paige yelled and Piper blew it up.

She stepped out and ran over to her sisters. "Let's get this over with."

Phoebe looked at the man reluctantly.

"Phoebe, come on." Paige said, looking at her like she was crazy.

Phoebe took a deep breath and the sisters stepped closer to him.

Cole looked at her, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Was it true?" He asked. "Did the Seer take the baby?"

"Yes." Phoebe sobbed and she and her sister preformed the spelled, riding Cole from their lifes forever.

**Back in Sisco**

"Who...Who are you?" Hermione asked causiusly.

"I should be asking you that." The female ghost replied. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Your house?"

"Yes my house! Now who are you?"

"We're friends of Paige. Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Friends of Paige? Well isn't that nice, were is the girl? I haven't seen her in ages!" The ghost replied emotionally.

"The Source has her. Why don't you want us to go after her, who are you?"

"I am Paige's grandmother." They looked at her like she was crazy. "You are to listen to her sisters, they know what they are talking about, it's safer like this."

There was a moment of silence before the ghost got a very worried expression on her face.

"No, it's to easy." She muttered to herself.

"What is?" Draco asked her.

She looked at them. "You are to stay in this house." She said. "I must leave now." And in a flash of golden lights she disappeared.

"And she thinks Hogwarts isn't normal." Ron muttered.

**In the Underworld**

The sisters looked At each other. Phoebe and Piper both had tears in their eyes.

"Are you all okay?" Leo asked them. He didn't get an answer.

The sisters were standing there not saying anything, and the.

"Paige, we were so worried!" They squealed and They both hugged her tightly. Paige on the other hand was starring at the spot were Cole had been moments before.

"Did that seem too easy to you guys?" Paige asked.

Before they knew it there was a bright light infront of them.

A wave of heat and pain rushed over Paige.

She fell to the ground, and darkness took her.

AN: I know it was a short chapter, but I have writers block. I'm really sorry!

Reviews:

Paige Malfoy : Hehe, sorry. Hope you like this chappie!

NikkiEvans : Let's just get her home first, huh? It's coming.

LazyLacy : Nope.

sirius-black-4eva : How'd you know?!

**Paige** : She's the Seer!

**Author**: No she's not! Cole just killed her!

**Paige :** Ohh......

Sorry, just needed to get that out, LoL

GravityDrop : Sisterly moments are coming, it's the one thing i know i'm going to put in the next chapter, everything else is blank.

Thanks for reviewing

Hugz,

Natasha


	20. AN1

Authors Note:

I have a major writers block! I'm halfway through with the next chapter in this story, and i've started the next for F.A.

I also have a knew story up soon, 'cos i have so much in my head and i'll never get peace before i write it down.

sirius-black-4eva  
LazyLacy : Maybe, dunno  
charmedsisters : 1. Dunno, i'm not good at writing that stuff. (Helps welcome )  
2. Dunno, like i said, major writers block!  
NikkiEvans : I know....  
PrudencePiperHalliwell : Confusing? Please tell me, preety please?  
Paige Malfoy : Wait and see....hehe....  
charmedsisters : Thank YOU!!! You really helped alot!

Hugz,

Natasha


	21. Angels

Chp.20

Angels

**Last Chapter**_  
"Did that seem too easy to you guys?" Paige asked.  
Before they knew it there was a bright light infront of them.  
A wave of heat and pain rushed over Paige.  
She fell to the ground, and darkness took her._

**This Chapter**

"Where am I?" Paige asked out-loud, rubbing her left temple. _'God, my head hurts.'_

She slowly got up of the ground, and gasped as she absorbed her surroundings.

She was in an ancient looking, and endless looking, Hall.

It was all made out of white marble, with high columns, archways and a high cupelle like ceiling. (AN: like the ones they have in those old churches, like the ones in the Vatican, the Sistenth Chappel and stuff.)

The floor was also of the same white marble, but it felt warm and soft, and it was covered in a mist that reached her ankles.

In a way it seemed and felt like she was walking on clouds.

She gasped again as she noticed what she was wearing. She was no longer in her school robes but in a simple white dress, that looked like something out of _Lord of the Rings._

"Your safe…" A soft voice spoke from somewhere. "Don't have fear Paige."

"Grams?" She asked in disbelife as the old woman stepped in front of her.

Her grandmother smiled broadly and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you dear." She whispered. "We where so worried."

"We?" Paige asked looking around. Her eyes rested on a woman that looked like a reflection of herself. The same same eyes, the same hair, the same smile.

"Paige…" Her mother trailed of when Paige threw herself in her arms and hugged her.

"Mom" She whispered with tears in her eyes. She let go of her and looked into her mothers face, she was crying too.

"Am I dead?"

----'----

Everyone sat in silence in the living room at the Halliwell Manor.

Internaly, they were all fighting a battle with iner-demons.

No one spoke, and the eerie silence was getting to Piper. Her face was tear-stained, and she felt like the world was spinning.

Leo had been gone for a long time now. '_Where is he?!' _she thought.

Phoebe was going through similar emotions as her sister. She sat alone in a chair her legs up under her chin, her eyes red as well.

Dumbledore sat across from them, along with McGonagall, with a very sad look on his face. There had not been a word spoken between anyone in the house.

Piper silently rose from her seat. She made for the kitchen, and everyone rose to follow her.

She gave a weak half-smile, as to tell them she'd be alright alone.

In the kitchen though, she was anything but alright. She fell to the floor and sobbed silently letting go of all the emotion she had inside. She grabbed the leg of the table and pulled her self up.

She felt miserable. She had failed in protecting her little sister. Failed her like she had failed Prue.

At the thought of Prue, she cried even more.

She dragged herself to the kitchen counter and reached for the tea pot and a cup.

The second she did the cup exploded.

She yelped in pain.

"Piper! Are you okay?!" Someone asked her. She didn't know who. Everything was such a blur.

"Yea…." She answered and looked down at her hand, full of glass splinters. "I'm fine…."

She carefully pulled them out, and small rivers of blood flowed on her hand. She pulled out a few on her cheek as well and the blood mixed with her salty tears.

----'----

Her mother stilled smiled. "No, no you're not."

"Then...Then why am I here? Where is here?" She asked, looking around. "If I'm not dead, why am I here with you?"

"You were dead, are dead, in a way." A new voice said to her. She spun around and was face to face with her oldest sister Prue Halliwell.

When she saw her, her eyes filled up with tears again. She had seen Prue in pictures but this was different, she was right in front of her.

"So this is my little sister?" She said smiling. "I've wanted to meet you for so long. Don't cry, don't be sad." Prue said when tears started rolling down Paige's cheeks.

There were so many emotions passing through her right now. Confusment, happiness, sadness…She didn't know what to do. There she was, in the middle of God know where, not knowing whether or not she was dead, meeting her grand mother, mother and for the first time, her sister. God, how she wished Piper and Phoebe could be here, so they could see her too.

"I have to know what's going on." She told them.

"And we'll tell you." Prue said with a smile.

AN: Okay, so this is actually only half of what I was intending to write in this chapter, but I hope you guys don't mind.

sirius-black-4eva

Paige Malfoy

charmedsisters

Hugz,

Natasha


	22. Arch Angels

AN: I'm back! I dunno if i'll be updating much, but here's the latest chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anythin' except plot!

Last Chapter:

"I have to know what's going on." She told them.

"And we'll tell you." Prue said with a smile.

-----'

Chapter 22

Arch Angels

"We will tell you everything Paige." Her grandmother said. "Come, there's someone else who wants to meet you." She told her, and Paige followed the three into a large round room with a portal hole in the middle.

"Mom, what's going on?" Paige asked nervously.

"Don't worry hunny, you'll see." Her mother reassured her, putting her hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to be afraid of here."

In the corner of her eye Paige could see Prue and Grams talking to figure in the doorway. It was tall woman, with strawberry blond hair, dressed in a white cloak. There was something almost angelic about her.

"Who are you?" Paige blurted out.

The three looked at her from the doorway, the unfamiliar woman came up to her. "I'm here to take you back."

"T-Taking me B-Back?" Paige asked.

"Paige, this is Gabriel." Her grandmother said politely.

"Gabriel? Like the angel?"

"I am the Angel." The woman replied. Paige looked at her confused. "Do you really think the Church would let a woman be an Arch Angel?" Gabriel asked her.

"I don't understand, how can you 'take me back'?"

Gabriel pointed at the portal. "That," She said, "is what you human call the Tunnel. That, is the portal between Earth and Here."

"And what exactly," Paige inquired, "is Here?"

"Have they not told you that already?" Gabriel asked as she stepped towards the opening of the portal hole. "This Paige, is Celestin or Limbo as you humans have called. Further explanations will take place later. Say your goodbye, we're leaving now." The Arch Angel said.

"Leaving? What do you mean?"

"She's taking you back to Piper and Phoebe." Her mom said. "Paige, you're just a soul here, we all are, our bodies are still on Earth…when you come back, your soul will join with your body and you will be alive again."

"Alive? But…but, I don't understand, why me? Why not Prue?!"

"Because," Prue started, "I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to live that life anymore. I'm…at peace…here. I love Phoebe and Piper, but I couldn't live as a Charmed One anymore. And you deserved to know your sisters, Paige, you deserved to be loved the way they love you." Tears were running down her face. "Promise you'll let them no how much I love them?"

"I promise." Paige whispered hugging her sister. "I'll miss you."

"We need to leave." Gabriel stated.

"I'm coming." She replied after hugging her grandmother and her mother. "Goodbye." She whispered and stepped inside the portal, closely followed by Gabriel.

-----'

The portal was, in fact, shaped as a long tunnel, but the walls weren't made out of concrete. In stead they were more like mirrors, and from what Paige could see, they reflected her life. "What's going on?" Paige asked. "What is this?"

"You know how people say they saw their 'life pass before them'? This is what they're talking about. And that light over there," She pointed at the opening they had stepped through. "is the Light at the end of the Tunnel."

So basically what we're going to do is walk to the other side?" Paige asked the Arch Angel. "That's all there is too it?"

"It's that easy yes, but I can assure you, it's not that easy when you get back. You've been 'dead' for three days now. Leo has made all the necessary arrangements to preserve your body, we told him about what happened the second he orbed in, but your sister, they think you're dead. It's not going to be easy for them in the beginning when you come back. It never is for anyone."

"This happens often?" Paige asked.

"A few times. I remember with Elvis, we couldn't keep him there for more than a week, because he kept getting spotted by people. We had to bring him back."

"What do you mean, 'spotted'?"

"When you return, you can of course still live with your sisters, after all, you are the Charmed Ones, we need the Power of Three to keep order in the Universe, but, no one else can know that you're back."

"WHAT?! But what about my friends?! I can't go around acting like normal, knowing that they're mourning me!"

"But you will have too." Gabriel told her sternly. "Do you have any idea what chaos it will cause if people found out you were dead but came back? There would be absolute hysteria. When you come back, you will be given a new identity as a cousin of your sisters. You can not, under any circumstances, tell any one that your back."

Paige froze. Not tell anybody? What about Draco? What about Harry, Ron and Hermione? She couldn't do that to them, she refused too.

"I can't do that." She told the Angel. "I can't hide the truth from my friends."

Gabriel turned and looked down at her. "You'll have to. If you tell anyone, or if your friends see you, we'll have to come and bring you back to Celestin. And we won't do it unnoticed, we will fake your death if it is needed to hide the truth." Her eyes softened as she saw the look on Paige's face. "I can understand how your feeling, the helplessness, the agony, the pain…but believe me, it is for the greater Good. Come, the faster we get to the end of the Tunnel, the sooner you will see your sisters."

"I…" She didn't know what to say. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She opened them and

saw Gabriel ahead of her in the Tunnel. She had no choice, she had to go back. Piper and Phoebe would help her figure things out…At least, she hoped they would.

"Gabriel?" She asked tentatively. The Angel looked down at her travel companion. "How did you…well, become who you are?"

She smiled at the young girl's question. "I will tell you the truth child, and that is, that I don't actually know. I was never told how I became who I was, but I have memories of a life before Heaven and Celestin, I just don't know if they belong to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I have travelled through this Tunnel so many times, watched so many memories that I am no longer sure which belong to me and which belong to companions such as you."

"That most be awful."

"It's not particularly pleasant, no," The strawberry blond said, "but then again, not all memories are pleasant either."

Paige nodded. She looked around at the walls of the Tunnel. Pictures of memorable moments in her life rushed by, some of them so quickly she hardly saw what they were, others passed by so slow it was heartbreaking, like the one were she and her sisters first acknowledged the fact that they were sisters. Or the one where she, Piper and Phoebe failed to save an innocent…Or the moments she had shared with her friends that she knew there was chance she might never see again. A tear fell from her cheek…It wasn't so long ago since she had seen them, she had never thought it might have been the last time.

"We're here." Gabriel said. Paige took a deep breath before stepping out of the portal hole. She gasped at the sight of her lifeless body lying on her bed in her room in San Fransisco. She gingerly walked to the side of the bed, starring down at herself. Gabriel came through the portal hole and walked to the foot-end of the bed. Paige, in strange fascination, carfully touched her bodies arm.Her conscious self felt a strong pull of her intere...soul...and then, all was black.

* * *

AN: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, i really appreciate it!!! Please reviwe this chappie too! 


	23. The Untitled One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Chapter 23 The Untitled One When Paige Matthews Halliwell stirred awake from her slumber, her eyelids would hardly open. It felt like they were glued shut, her throat was so dry she thought the skin inside was cracked. How long her body had been soulless she didn't know , but simply by the feel of her own body it felt like it had been years. Momentary fear struck her as she tried to call for her sisters. What if she had been like this for years? Who knew how time worked in Celestin, for all she knew a minute there could be an hour here. And hadn't she woken up there? What if she had been asleep in Limbo for days? All of this was getting to her, and once again she tried to call for her sisters. The only sound she managed to make was was a throaty croak, and she was even struggling to get out of her bed. One option came to mind , and though she knew she would later regret it, she used all her control of her body and rolled out of bed. She landed on the floor, face down, with a loud thud. "Auw..." She uttered weakly as footsteps could be heard rushing up the stairs. The door slammed open seconds later and she heard the distinctive voices of her two older sisters. "Paige!" The two screeched and rushed to her side. It took both of them to lift her off the floor and into a standing position. Paige shut her eyes tightly and muttered something about how much her nose hurt. When she opened them again she saw both her sisters standing right in front of her, tears streaming down their cheeks. Before she knew what happened they threw their arms around her, staining her own tear-wet cheeks with pink lipstick kisses. "Chris!" Piper shouted all of a sudden, a name Paige was not familiar with, and through a beautiful stream of blue-white lights appeared a tall, rather handsome brown haired boy in his early twenties. Paige broke form her sisters hug, taking a few steps back to examine her sisters new acquaintance. Of course, she realised he was a White Lighter, but the thought of him being their White Lighter hadn't even crossed her mind. Catching the look of confusion on her little sisters face Phoebe took it upon herself to explain. "Paige," she said slowly, "this is our new White Lighter, Chris." "New White Lighter!" Paige demanded. How long had she been away, it must have been quite a while for them to get a new White Lighter. Did this mean something was wrong between Piper and Leo? Where was Leo anyway, further more, where was Wyatt? Piper never let him out of her sight. "How long?" She whispered the question, knowing her sisters would understand that she meant 'how long have I been asleep?', all while she was fearing what the answer might be. Piper saw the look of distress on her face and answered in her most motherly tone, placing a hand around her shoulders. "A month and a half." Paige felt the air get stuck in her lungs, in the most literal sense of the phrase. Seconds later all she saw was darkness... ---- "Are you okay?" An unfamilliar voice asked from above her. She groaned, shifted a few times and realised she was on her bed again. Getting her eyes into focus she realised the voice belonged to the White Lighter, Chris. 'Your White Lighter...' She thought to herself as she slowly sat up in her bed. Her sisters were sitting on the wodden chest under the window, eyeing her nervously. "Are you okay?" Chris repeated, stepping back form the edge of her bed. "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine..." She muttered, getting up and finally managingto stand up without support. "Sweetie, what happened?" Phoebe asked, getting up as well. "I...I panicked I guess." Paige said silently. 'A month and a half?' Her mind repeated silently. She had been lying there for a month and a half! Just the thought off those words made her feel like her world was crashing down around her. "Let's get you something to drink." Piper said, more like a command than a suggestion, her motherly instincts kicking in again as she noticed how dry her little sisters voice sounded. Paige didn't even protest as Piper instructed Chris to orb her into the kitchen. Usualy she would argue, claiming she was perfectly able to go down to the kitchen herself but in her current state...No, right now she really didn't mind. The kitchen was illuminated by the sunshine outside, the fresh colours both outside and inside the Manor made her feel just a little better than she had when she woke up. Baby Wyatt was sitting in his child-seat just a cross from her, Piper despretly trying to get him to open his mouth so she could feed him the green goo some people called baby food. Paige, by the look of the stuff, fully understood why he refused to eat it. After having swallowed three tall glasses of water, which Phoebe had basically forced down her throat, she finally voiced a question that had been nagging in the back of her mind. "So, where's Leo?" There was a long silence, during which Chris looked to Phoebe, Phoebe to Piper, Piper to Chris and the cycle repeated it self quite a few times. "Well he's..err...He's.." Chris didn't seem to know how to explain, but contrary to Phoebe and Piper he actually mangaed to speak when his mouth opened and closed. "Gabriel told me Leo made all the 'nescecarry arrengments' to preserve my body. That means that he was here while I was in Celestin." Piper looked away, out of the window. Something had obviously happend between them, because she didn't seem to want to talk about it. "We'll explain later, sweetie." Phoebe promised her, "So, Celestin," she said, trying to lighten the mood, "what's it like?" At first Paige was shocked that she would even ask, but then thankful, because she suddenly remembered her meeting with their other sister, Prue. "It's beautiful." she said breathlessly. "And I met mom and grams there...and, and I met Prue." her two sisters collectivly gasped and stared at her. "She told me to tell you that...that she loved you." she closed her eyes, feeling tears burn them. She was begining to feel nausius, like at any moment she would vomit. ---- Days had passed since Paige's awakening, and the sum of these almost four days was; her favourite food for breakfast, lunch and dinner, absolute controll over the TV, oh, and 3 seperate incidents of being showered in lower-level demons guts. Yeah, she was definetly back on Charmed One duty, but to any outsider that asked, she was now Patricia Halliwell, third cousin. Phoebe had quit her job at Hogwarts, and was now working at the Bay View Mirror (?) as an advice culmist for the growingly succesful cullumn 'Ask Phoebe'. She had brought back with her all of Paige's Hogwarts' stuff, which was safely stored in the wodden chest under Paige's bedroom window. Paige had not yet gone near the chest, she had actually gone as far as to have Chris orb it into the attic. The mere thought of Hogwarts made her guts wrench and her eyes sting with tears. She never realised just how much she cared about Draco until now. At her normal school she had always been considered a bit of a flirt, hell, she used to considered herself a bit of a flirt and had never wanted a 'serious' relationship, but now... Now all she wanted was to be back with him and her friends. All her two sisters could do was helplessly look on as she absentmindedly kept switching TV stations. "Maybe we should take her out? Take her to P3?" Phoebe said in a hushed voice as she and Piper entered the kitchen alone. "Maybe it would help get her mind off of...everything, really." "Oh yes." Piper said, sarcasm already dripping from her words. "Let's take an underaged, heartbroken teen to a bar full of men and alchohol. That'll solve the problem!" She shook her head as she poured two cups of coffee. "Look, it's easy for you to say, you're not feeling what she's feeling!" Phoebe hissed. That was another thing that had happened during Paiges time being M.I.A., Phoebe had gotten a new power. Empathy, the ability to feel what others around her were feeling. "I'm surprised she's not crying every minute of the day, I'm certainly tempted to whenever I'm around her!" "That reminds me, we need to get those ingredients for the immunity potion. At least we'll be putting one sister out of her misery!" Piper said, slamming the cupboard close after putting back the coffeebeans. "Hey, don't take your anger towards Leo out on me, or the cupboard for that matter!" ---- Paige, acting like most teens did when adults argued in the other room, turned up the volume on the TV to the max. The argument, she knew, was rooted in Piper's anger towards Leo and Phoebes newly developed empathic powers. During her days back, she had gotten the low down on how the Elders had been attacked and Leo himslef had become an Elder. It wasn't until Wyatt started crying that the arguing stopped and Paige put the TV on mute. All three Halliwells rushed to the winter garden to comfort him and try to stop the high-pitched wails. Half-way there Paige stoppped, convinced that she had seen something at the bottom of the stairs and that it had vanished in what seemed like a shimmer. She hurried to her sisters' side and told them in a quiet, yet rushed voice about what she had seen. It seemed she had been right, for only moments later someone shimmered into the winter garden, hand already raised to attack. In the seconds before he attacked Phoebe had placed herself protectivly in front of Wyatt and Paige was frozen in place. Piper blew him up, but the green-skined demons fire-ball had not. It was only because of Phoebe jumping through the air, sending both herself and her younger sister to the ground, that Paige had not been hit. Instead there was a large burn in the tapestry right behind them, and everyone was covered in a sticky blue substance. Wyatt was the exception, protected in his own blue-white bubble of a force-field. "Paige!" Piper said in a semi-annoyed voice, "what is wrong with you! This is the fourth demon attack where you've frozen like that!" Unlike Piper, Phoebe could feel the fear that still ran through Paiges mind, body and soul. Before anyone could utter another word, Paige got up from the floor an rushed to her room. Piper eyed Phoebe questioningly. "She's still afraid, Piper. She's scared and hurt, and on top of that she's absoulutley heartbroken!" Phoebe was on the verge of tears, still channeling Paiges immensly strong emotions. "Why can't you understand that her heart is just as wounded over Draco as yours is over Leo!" And with that, Phoebe stormed out of the room leaving an even more confused and astonished Piper. They needed to make that immunity potion for Phoebe, and fast. And they desperatly needed to help Paige. ----------- AN: It lives!... well, for now at least... It's taken a while, but the next chapter is half-way done so, maybe I'll update in the next two weeks or something... Oh, and thanks to CharmedSisters...Your review made me finally post this after having it ready for almost a 3 weeks. 


	24. StarCrossed

**Star-crossed Lovers**

"_Star-crossed lovers" refers to any lovers whose affection for each other is doomed to end in tragedy_.

"To create a door...to create a door..."

Paige was furiously flipping through the almost thousand pages of the Book of Shadows in the attic. A week had passed since her soul had rejoined with her body, but now she could no longer stand it. She had persuaded Piper and Phoebe to leave her alone for the late afternoon while they went to the movies. In the mean time, Paige had decided that the only way she could get peace at mind was if she could explain everything to her friends at Hogwarts. Strange, as she had dreaded the mere thought of the place only a day ago. Come to think about it only an hour ago too. But now, it was almost like she was being pulled towards the School.

Hence the 'create a door' spell. It was the only way for her to get there and...

"What are you doing?" She gave a yelp of surprise and spun around, coming face to face with Chris, the sisters' new White Lighter.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to sneak up on people!" She hissed him, annoyed that he would just show up like that. Usually White Lighters appeared only when called upon, and she certainly hadn't called for him.

"You're sisters asked me to come here, to make sure you didn't do anything you're not supposed to do. So, what are you looking for in the book?" He said, trying to glance over her shoulder.

"That's none of your business." She muttered, turning her back on him. She closed the Book and held it tightly against her chest as she hurried down to her room.

Placing the old book on the bed, she contemplated for a while how she was going to find the spell she needed. The Book was certainly not in alphabetical order, or in any order for that matter. She let out a groan of frustration, realizing she needed to come up with a spell herself. Closing her eyes, she tried her best to come up with something that might work.

She stepped right in front of her bedroom door and took several deep breaths. "Here goes nothing..." She muttered and held her right hand palm an inch from the wooden door.

"When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock!" she chanted three times before knocking on the door. She took another deep breath, held it, and turned the knob. She closed her eyes and stepped over the threshold into the halls of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

----

"Paige?" Chris knocked on the teenage girl's door and got no answer. "Paige, open up!" He sighed, it felt weird babysitting his own aunt, but Piper and Phoebe asked him to make sure she didn't get into trouble, which he feared was exactly was she was in right now. He knocked again, and again got no answer, leaving the only option to orb into her room.

"You know it's rude not to open..." He trailed off when he realized there was no sign of Paige in the room, the only thing there was the Book of Shadows lying closed on her bed. "Great. Just great."

He had to find her before she got herself in trouble.

---

She paced through the stone halls, the beat of her heart quickening with every echo of her footsteps. Strangely it did not take her a long time to get to the portrait-doorway of the Head Dorm, obviously the spell had opened a door in a more convenient place for her. All this time though, she had never thought about how she would actually enter the Dorm, because it was most likely that the password had been changed.

"When you find your path is blocked," she whispered, not wanting to wake the inhabitants of the portrait, "all you have to do is knock." and so she did. The portrait door swung open, creaking as it did and glancing inside, Paige found it to look exactly the same as the last time she had been there.

----

Approximately thirty minutes previously Hermione Jane Granger had been sitting on the cold, stone floor of her Head Girl bedroom. Next to her on the floor was a massive spell book, cracked open at what seemed to be the middle. The writing was old, but legible, and described some of the simplest yet most effective spells Hermione had ever come across. The one she was reading right now was a particularly fascinating one. In fact, so fascinating Hermione felt obliged to try it for herself even if it meant breaking at least twelve School rules to do so, including sneaking out after hours and breaking into the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library,

"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the Great Divide!" The chanting words of the spell came out in a strong whisper, her voice heavy and clear. Hermione, who had kept her eyes closed throughout the chant did not dare open them again. The spell she had cast intending to summon Paige's ghost. A year earlier she would have laughed at the thought, but now, nearly two month's after 1/3 of the Charmed Ones death, it seemed like a perfectly reasonable thing to do.

She sighed. Almost five minutes had passed with her squeezing her eyes shut, but Hermione was having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that the spell didn't work. Understandable, as Hermione Granger, arguably the smartest witch her age, had never come across a spell, charm, potion or incantation she could not master. And she did not intend this to be the first.

Getting up from the stone floor, she reached for something in the drawer of her desk. The something was actually a white crystal given to her by Phoebe Halliwell before the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had quit her job at Hogwarts. Clutching the crystal with both hands, Hermione closed her eyes again, and began chanting.

_"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide!"_

----

Hermione was pacing around her common room, with as light steps as she could muster. By no means did she want to wake the Head Boy. It seemed, since Paige was no longer there, that he had no reason what so ever to be polite to her. In fact, he was beginning to remind her more and more of his father with every day that passed.

She slumped down in one of the armchairs. It seemed her usually straight-ahead mind suddenly had no idea which way it's thoughts were supposed to go. Never in her life had she felt so...so... She couldn't even think of the right word for it. If everything had gone how it should Paige Matthews Halliwell's ghost could turn up in her common room at any minute.

Though, any minute had never seemed more like an eternity than it did right now.

And when she saw the portrait hole slowly swing open, she felt her blood run cold. She couldn't believe it, it worked!

"Paige!" she screeched as she jumped up from the couch.

---:---

Paige Halliwell had not calculated this into her plan. That is to say, had she actually had some form of plan, meeting a wide-and-teary eyed Hermione Granger would not have been part of said plan. But it seemed that lately Faith had found a twisted pleasure in seeing her life go straight to hell.

"I knew it would work!" Hermione shrieked. "It just had to!"

"Shh!" Paige hissed. "Be quiet." Then she paused, a very odd look screwing up her face.

"You can see...Me?" she asked. After what Gabriel had told her, and what she had experienced when Darryl Morris came by the house and couldn't recognize her, she hadn't expected Hermione to.

"Of course I can see you." Hermione answered. "Though... I had expected you to be more, see-through."

"See-through?" Paige repeated. "Why would I be...Oh."

"Oh?"

'_Oh holy crap. She thinks I'm-I'm a ghost!'_ Paige thought frantically. '_How are you gonna explain this one Paige?'_

"Hermione..." she said slowly. "Just what was it that worked?"

"The 'Summoning of a Spirit' spell, what else?" Hermione said, an enthusiastic look on her face. "What's it like, you know, the other side? That is, if it's not to rude to ask or anything."

"Other side..." Paige said quietly. "It's nice, real nice. But Hermione, it's not what you think, **I'm** not what you think. I'm not a ghost."

Hermione's face went blank and hard. Paige could tell she was going through every piece of information in her head, to see if she had ever read about people coming back from the dead. Which, judging by the new expression her face bore, she could not locate.

"That, that's not possible." she whispered. "You have to be a ghost. You just have to. People don't come back from the dead. They just DON'T!"

"Please Hermione, you have to listen. They sent me back, the Elders. They need the Power of Three to keep the balance, They needed me."

Hermione looked positively broken as she slumped down on the sofa, like everything she had ever believed in had been ripped out from underneath her feet. She buried her face in her hands, refusing to look at the American girl no matter how much she pleaded.

"This can't be true, it just can't..."

"But it is. And, it's not that bad, is it? I mean, I'm alive aren't I?"

"Everything's changed Paige... It wasn't supposed to be like this." Hermione muttered.

Paige felt a sudden anger rise up in her chest. She stood up to her full height and glared down at Hermione.

"Then why did you call for my spirit in the first place!" she shouted. "Why did you want me here, when you can't even accept the truth! Would you have felt better knowing I really was dead!"

"No!" Hermione shouted then, and began to cry. "No. Of course not!"

"Then why!"

Hermione never got the chance to explain. Maybe for the best, she didn't really know how she would have anyway. The door to the Head Boy's bedroom slammed open, hitting the stone wall with incredible force and cracking down the middle. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, still dressed in school robes, with his wand pointed directly at Hermione.

"I swear Granger, unless you shut up right now, I will hex your mudblood tounge into knots!"

The reaction that played across the Head girl's face scared Paige beyond her wits. She looked like she really believed he'd do it... And that's just how Paige felt when he then turned and pointed to wand towards her.

"Who the hell are you?" he spat at her. He then returned his attention (but not that of the wand) to Hermione and said with a smirk, "Finally dumped Potter, did you?". Hermione looked appealed, and then confused.

"You must be kidding me, Malfoy. Or have you gone blind, perhaps?" Hermione said, angered. She pushed Paige a bit forward, gripping her shoulder. "You can't honestly say you don't know who she is."

He blinked once or twice, seriously trying to match the face with a name. "Are you the Ravenclaw from last night? Or the Hufflepuff...No she was blond wasn't she..."

"You bastard!" Hermione hissed, balling her fist up. Whether she was a ghost or not, she couldn't believe he would say something like that in front of **her**.

Paige shook her head slowly. She had just realized something,

"He can't see me, 'Mione. No one was supposed to see the real me. The only reason you can is because of the spell." she whispered, so only Hermione could hear her.

"But he **sees** you!" Hermione said loudly, loud enough to catch Malfoy's attention. "He's looking right at you!"

As a matter of fact, Draco was looking right at her, wand lowered. She didn't doubt that he could actually see her, just not see...Paige. All he saw was a girl, dressed in muggle clothing and who was acting extremely strange. Too strange even...

"What are you on about, Granger?" he asked, a bit curious. "Of course I can see her, who ever she is."

Hermione let out a frustrated half-scream. "She's Paige, you dimwit! **Paige.** **Matthews. Halliwell**!" she shouted. "Can't you see that!"

It was obvious from the moment the words left her mouth that Hermione had gone to far. It proved its truth further not a second later, when Draco stood before her with his wand pointed directly at her throat.

"Don't you dare Granger, don't you dare..."

Paige stared wide-eyed at the display before her. Hermione was standing at her full height, not cowering in fear. Her brown eyes were alight and her face hard as she glared at the silver-blond teen boy.

"Why?" she dared, not backing down. "Why won't you believe it?"

"First of all, you are the only blind here! She looks nothing like her!"

"That's because you don't want to believe it is her! You don't want to believe she can come back, because you're afraid of things going back to the way they were. You're afraid Malfoy, you're nothing but a bloody coward."

"Picked up a few wise words from the Weasel have we?" he hissed. "Have you considered the fact that you're mental, Granger?"

"Because I believe it's her? Because I believe that's Paige? Look at her Malfoy!" she shouted, gesturing wildly at Paige. "Look at her and tell me that's not her!"

And he did. His cold, stormy eyes bored into her face and body, looking her up and down. And not for a second could she meet his gaze. He was nothing like she remembered him, in fact, he was everything Hermione had warned her he was, the first days at Hogwarts.

"I don't know what you and your friends were thinking while plotting this out bookworm, but you don't fool me." He cast one final glance at Paige and muttered, "Get her out of here." before storming back to his room and slamming the door once again.

Paige couldn't stand it any longer, she couldn't stop herself from crying. She broke down completely, falling to her knees on the cold floor. Hermione dropped to her side, hugging her tightly, and glaring at the cracked door at the same time.

"Paige..." Hermione whispered softly, running her hand over her friends hair. "Paige, please don't cry... Not over him..."

"They told me, told me no one would recognize me as Paige. And still I came here." she stared at Hermione with bloodshot eyes. "I just never listen, do I?" she said, laughing slightly as she wiped her eyes.

"Look," Hermione said. "We'll go to Dumbledore, right now. He'll know what to do."

"What can he do, when he can't even see me?"

"He's Dumbledore." Hermione insisted. "He'll see you," she gave a short laugh, "if anyone can see right through a persons exterior, to what they really are, it's Dumbledore."

But they never got much further than out the portrait hole. Half-way down the Head's hallway they were met by a blinding white and blue light.

"Shit." Paige muttered.

As the light faded, Chris appeared in the hall. Hermione looked awe struck and, forgetting the situation they were in, nudged Paige in the ribs and asked, "Who's **he**?"

"Chris," Paige whispered. "Our new White Lighter."

"What were you thinking!" he demanded, stepping up to them. "Do you have any idea what the Elders are gonna do when they find out?"

"They'll send me back to Celestine." Paige replied, almost mockingly. "I **know**."

"Send you back?" Hermione asked, but she was ignored.

"Then why the hell did you come here?" Chris asked. "Do you have any idea what it would do to your sisters, if they took you away again?"

"So I'm just supposed to let go of everything that's happened? Am I just supposed to pretend it never did!" Paige shouted. "You all think you understand what it's like, but you don't! I'd rather be stuck in Celestine forever than living this miserable excuse of a life!"

No one could say anything after that. Hermione, as clueless as she was about the situation, simply stared at the floor. Chris ran a hand through his hair.

"We need to leave, go back home. And I need to find the Cleaners, so they can fix this."

Paige said nothing, just roughly wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek. Hermione looked scared now.

"Cleaners?" she asked softly. "What, what are cleaners?"

"I didn't expose any magic." Paige countered. "There's no reason for them to come here."

"Yes, there is. We can get them to fix this and hopefully the Elders will let it slip, and let you stay."

"What are Cleaners!" Hermione shouted.

"Neutral magic beings that 'clean up' after magic has been exposed. Changes what happened, so magic stays a secret."

"But Hogwarts is a school for magic!" Hermione cried. "They don't have to do anything to our memory!"

"We have to leave. **Now**." Chris insisted, and Paige glared at him. But, very slowly and very reluctantly she walked up to his side.

"Wait!" the Head Girl shouted, looking beyond her wits. She couldn't believe this was happening. They were just going to take Paige away like that, and on top of it all make **her** forget she'd even seen her, that she was alive.

"You cant' do this! You can't just leave and not explain this to me!"

She didn't want anyone to come and twist her head into believing this had never happened, that Paige was still dead when she wasn't.

"Please..."

Paige only stared at her, eyes empty. She had brought this misery upon herself, and now Hermione too. Why did she never do what people told her, why did she always think solely about herself?

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I really am."

And with that she nodded at Chris, closed her eyes while grabbing his arm. The beautiful, bright light, characteristic of White-lighters, followed and Hermione dropped to her knees on the cold, stone floor.

---'---

Paige Halliwell closed the envelope and held it tightly between her hands. An owl was sitting on her windowsill, watching her with curious, if not slightly annoyed, yellow eyes. It reached its head forward and bit her hand.

"Why the heck did you do that!" Paige hissed at the bird, and cast a glance at her red finger. "Impatient little... I'm almost finished." she assured the animal.

She let out a deep breath and whispered; _Call now, the powers blessed be, and make me friends forget, and make my friends, happy._

The bird cocked it's head at her, and stared, as if it thought she was crazy.

---'---

The sun shone through the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. The owls were coming in with the morning mail, and students were enjoying their breakfast. Hermione Granger's face looked only to the floor, not even at her friends. The one thing that finally made her look up was an owl, biting at her hand. She sighed and looked up at the yellow eyed bird, and the letter tied to it's leg.

Carefully she untied it and held it in her hand, treating it with wide eyes. It had her name on it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You're probably wondering how this letter came to you, when I could have possibly written it, because you don't remember yesterday anymore. And if you still do remember, you have to believe that I never meant for any of this to happen, **any **of it. To come and make your lives so chaotic, make my own life so chaotic._

_But I met you, and I made friends, real ones. And I would give anything to keep that. But that wouldn't be fair to everyone but me. And personal gain is never right._

_You don't deserve the pain of what has happened, you shouldn't have to remember what happened last night, and cry over it. You shouldn't have to remember, and you won't, not after reading this. You'll hate me, for a minute or two, and then you'll forget even reading this. I put a spell on the parchment. And no counter charms can turn it back, not even mighty Dumbledore can change things. _

_I'm so sorry. Sorry about everything. All I ask is that for the two minutes you can process this all, that some part of you forgives me for it. That you understand that I had to do this. That you understand that this miserable existence, erasing memories and friendships when things go wrong, is something I have to live with my whole life. That I will always remember **everything**, and if it is any comfort, and always be a little more miserable._

Hermione dropped the letter and it fell soundlessly to the stone floor. She shook her head, unruly hair flying about. Where was she again?

Empty brown eyes glanced around. Oh yes, Great Hall. Breakfast. And there's Harry and Ron, sitting in front of her. She turned her head. Teachers table. McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid, Dumbledore...

Dumbledore was looking back at her, clear blue eyes locked right onto hers. She blinked and turned her head back again, and started off a conversation with another student. Draco Malfoy caught her eye, and she stared back with eyes as empty as his. Classes started and she and the rest of the student body left, the letter lying forgotten on the floor.

_I hope you can understand, that **this**, not demons fighting, and saving and ridding the worlds of evil, is what my life is like. That this is what it means,_

_**To be Charmed.**_

**...END...**

--'--

It's a new year and I wanted to have this over with. Why is it so late, when I said two weeks? Because sometimes things don't go as planned, and I wanted this to be the last chapter, so it took a while before I was pleased. You might not like it. I don't think I care, sorry. I'm ending this in a completely different mood and mind than when I started this. And that's about all I have to say.


End file.
